Hell Hath no Fury
by XxSevenSevenxX
Summary: What if Jake wasn't the werewolf Bella was drawn to? Who would she find comfort in instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Hell Hath No Fury**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Embry/Bella**

**A/N: Hi all! This is my first Twilight FF and I am extremely excited (and nervous). Just a few warnings, this story will be non-canon and OOC for certain characters. It will include violence, sex, underage drinking and vulgarity. Please, if you are underage don't read it. It begins during **_**New Moon**_** when Embry and Jared bring Bella to Emily's. It is NOT an imprinting story. **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. The characters, locations and canon plot lines belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own the right to the characters unique to this story and the plotlines unique to this story._

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter One**

"_Maybe you'd better drive, Embry. She still looks like she might hurl."_

"_Good idea. Where are the keys?" Embry asked._

"_Ignition."_

_Embry opened the passenger-side door. "In you go," he said cheerfully, hauling Bella up from the ground with one hand stuffing her into the seat. He appraised the available space. "You'll have to ride in the back," he told Jared._

The other boy frowned, "No way man," leaning into the cab of the truck, "scoot over."

Bella complied numbly, her heart was still racing.

The cab of her truck felt smaller, more claustrophobic now that she was stuck between the two overgrown teenagers, heat radiating from their bodies as they pressed in closely on either side of her.

"You good Bella?" Embry asked, sneaking a glance in her direction as he maneuvered the steering wheel as best he could with his arms pinned so close to his sides.

She nodded, swallowing heavily, "Where are we going?"

"Emily's house. She's Sam's fiancée." Jared answered, "Don't worry, they'll be over when they're done."

"Does Emily know about them? About you?"

"Yeah, she knows. And hey, don't stare ok? It bugs Sam."

She turned slightly, frowning, "Why would I stare?"

Embry shifted uncomfortably and she noticed Jared lean a little further out the window, "Hanging around us has its risks, that's all I'm saying."

Bella understood, she had spent the past year dating a vampire, she knew more than her fair share about danger.

The car halted to a stop abruptly in front of a little worn down cottage nestled amongst the trees. Its grey paint was peeling and it had certainly seen better days but the window box was overflowing with bright orange flowers giving it a homey feel.

The boys were out of the truck and bounding towards the door before Bella realized they were gone.

"Bella?" Embry called over to her, turning in the doorway to see what was taking her so long, "Come on we don't bite."

Jared snorted and raised one eyebrow in her direction, a mischievous smile dancing across his face, "Speak for yourself Call."

Embry shoved him good naturedly before looping back around to the driver's side of the truck, "You ok?"

"Yeah, uh, can you, do you mind, uh – "

He cut her off, grinning, "Spit it out Bella."

She blushed, "It's just a lot to process right now. Would you mind driving me home?"

Bella knew Jacob would be mad she didn't wait around to talk to him and to Sam, she was supposed to be telling them about Victoria, but it wasn't everyday you watched your best friend burst into a bear sized wolf before your eyes. She just wanted to put as much distance between herself and La Push, at least until she could wrap her mind around all of this.

Embry seemed to understand, "Yeah no problem, scoot over."

"Shouldn't you let them know?" She asked, gesturing towards the cottage.

"Nah, I'll drop you off and run back, they won't be too concerned."

"Run back?"

"Yeah, you know, as a wolf."

Oh. She had known, logically she had known that they were all wolves, but hearing it from Embry's mouth was different. She wondered what type of wolf quiet Embry Call would be, he didn't seem to the type to fight the way she had seen Paul and Jacob fight. Then again, she wouldn't have thought Jake was the type, if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

The rest of the ride passed in companionable silence. Bella had a lot to think about, what with the sudden knowledge that the Cullen's weren't the only supernatural, _creatures_, traipsing around Forks, and having just seen her best friend explode into a massive bear-sized wolf. She hardly noticed they were parked outside her house until Embry shook her.

"You're home Bella." He reached for her hand, opening fists she didn't know where clenched and placing her keys in her palm, before curling her fingers back up.

His hand was hot on her skin, but not sweaty or clammy.

"How did you know where I lived?"

If it was possible, Bella could have sworn his russet skin flushed pink, "Uh, we've patrolled around here a few times, just to make sure you know?"

"Make sure of what?"

Embry looked down, embarrassed, and refused to answer.

"To see if Edward was back?" She could hear the shrillness in her voice but couldn't fight it back, _how dare they_.

He mumbled something that sounded like a yes, still watching his hands.

"Well he isn't coming back, he made that very clear, so you can let Sam know. And while you're at it, let him know you all can stop spying on me." She was raging inside.

Embry looked up, his black gaze holding hers, "It wasn't spying Bella, we just wanted to make sure you were ok. Those leeches are dangerous, you never – "

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure all of you were just dying to protect the _leech-lover_," she grinned humorlessly, remembering Paul's nickname from only an hour before, "I bet you were fighting over who got to come here and protect me, huh Embry?"

"Paul's kind of a dick, he didn't mean to call you that, he's just got a temper."

"That's what I am though, isn't it? You were thinking it, even if you didn't say it."

She half expected Embry to start shaking and explode like she had witnessed Paul and Jake do earlier, but his body gave no sign of changing, the calm collectiveness of his face remaining firmly in place as he tried to reason with her.

"No Bella, I wasn't thinking that."

She didn't want to believe him, but there was sincerity in his voice that was hard to miss.

She was exhausted all of a sudden, the adrenaline dissipating quickly from her body, as she felt overtaken by an emotional heaviness she hadn't succumbed to in weeks.

"Thanks for driving me home Embry, but you should get going. And please, tell Jake not to come, tell him I'll call him when I'm ready."

Embry slid out the driver's door, backing away from her slowly, "Yeah, ok, I'll let him know. And Bella?"

"Yeah Embry?"

"Don't judge all of us by how Paul acts. Like I said, he's a dick, always has been, always will be."

He didn't give her a chance to respond, instead turning and running full sprint towards the forest. Her eyes remained on his retreating form until he launched in the air and burst gracefully into a sleek grey wolf, his fur littered with black spots. He was smaller than Jacob and Paul's wolf, but he had a gracefulness about him that they had lacked. He was beautiful.

The wolf turned its head slightly in her direction, bowing its head, before disappearing into the forest.

That was _not_ how she had planned her Saturday to go.

* * *

Bella woke early the next morning to find the house empty and a note on the kitchen table; Charlie had to work all day. She kept herself busy for a few hours cleaning to the house from top to bottom, rearranging cabinets and drawers that really didn't need to be rearranged and attempting to polish the wood floors, before giving up. But by noon she was restless and her mind kept flitting back to the day before, to La Push and the mysterious wolf boys that roamed the reservation.

She had checked her cell phone earlier, 15 missed calls from Jacob and numerous voicemails. She had expected it. A part of her wanted to call him back, to beg for an explanation, but another part of her, a bigger part of her, was warning her to stay away, to stay far away. _Edward wouldn't like this_, she thought, this was just the type of danger he had made her promise to stay away from.

_Well screw Edward_. He wasn't here so he had no say in what she did or didn't do. She could hang out with whomever she wanted, werewolf or not.

She had the phonebook out from the draw and was scanning down the C's for his last name before she had time to second-guess her decision. The phone rang once, than twice, before –

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, is the um, Call residence?"

"_Yes."_

"Can I please speak to Embry?"

"_This is Embry."_

"Oh, hi, it's Bella, Bella Swan."

He chuckled.

"_I know who you are Bella."_

"Oh, um, yeah."

"_What's up Bella?"_

His voice was impassive, steady even. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest by her call.

"Are you around today? I um, I had some questions."

He didn't respond at first.

"_Yeah I'm around."_

"Can we meet at First Beach?"

Another pause.

"_Sure. Meet you there in a hour then?"_

"Sounds good. Thanks Embry."

"_Yeah. See you soon Bella_."

She instantly regretted calling him, he obviously didn't want to talk to her, to meet up with her; but it was too late now.

* * *

Embry placed the phone back in its cradle with a little more force than necessary. Sam was going to kill him, especially after yesterday. His mind flashed back to the conversation the pack had had after he got back from Bella's.

"_**Where the hell have you been?" **_

"_**Sorry Sam, Bella asked me to drive her home."**_

_**He shrunk under his alpha's glare, slinking towards an empty chair between Paul and Jared, the former was glaring at him worse than Sam and Jake combined. **_

"_**That wasn't your place Embry, Jake said she knew about the leech we've been chasing. We needed to speak to her."**_

_**Embry shrugged, "She said she'd call Jake when she was ready to talk."**_

_**He didn't dare make eye contact with his best friend, the anger was radiating off of him in waves. **_

"_**You should've waited for me, I can take care of Bella." Jake was seething.**_

_**Paul laughed, "Is that so baby alpha? You take care of her real good?" He made an obscene gesture in Jacob's direction and if it wasn't for Sam's quick reflexes Jake would've jumped the table to get at him.**_

"_**No more making decisions without discussing with me first, got it Call?"**_

"_**Yeah Sam, got it." He hoped his voice didn't sound too bitter. **_

Jake had raged the rest of the night, complaining to anyone who would listen that he should have been the one to bring Bella home, that he could have explained it better, calmed her down, made her understand.

Paul was right behind him, assuring everyone that it was better off the leech-lover had run home, that she should have never been on the rez in the first place. Embry doubted either of them would be very happy to know he was meeting up with her.

As soon as the phone rang he knew instinctively who it was. Quil had given up calling him weeks ago and his brothers, the pack, never used the phone. They didn't need to. Stupid mind-link, they would know everything as soon as he phased. He had a few hours though, before he was expected at Emily and Sam's, enough time to talk to Bella and figure out what to tell the pack.

He searched the cramped apartment for a decently clean pair of cut-offs, his mom hadn't been home in a week, visiting a new boyfriend on the Makah reservation, and it was hard to fit housework in with school and pack duties.

When almost an hour had passed he decided there was no point waiting any longer and made his way to the beach. His mom worked the gift shop down there and so they rented a second floor apartment closer to the touristy area of La Push.

It was overcast and cold even for March, so the beach was empty save for himself. He heard the truck coming long before it came into sight. Hell all of La Push probably heard the old rust bucket, hopefully, that didn't include the other members of the pack.

He watched her jumped down from the cab of her car, slamming the door shut with more force than should ever be necessary. She noticed him too, pausing by the side of the truck, her eyes trained on him. Then, pulling her green jacket tighter around her, she began walking towards the piece of driftwood he was sitting on, head down, watching her feet so as not too fall. He doubted she even realized she did it.

He stood, meeting her halfway.

"Hi Embry, thanks for meeting me."

He nodded, a ghost of a smile crossing his face, "Hey Bella."

An uncomfortable silence set, neither making eye contact. He shifted from foot to foot, shoving his hands deeper in the pockets of his cut-offs.

"Wanna walk?"

He nodded, relieved she had spoken.

They walked along the shoreline, heads ducked, silent. He hadn't noticed until now how petite she was. Her head barely reached his shoulder and her waist was slender. He had the briefest urge to wrap her up in his arms and cradle her to him; to protect her from the secrets, no the horrors, of their secret.

But just as soon as it hit him, the feeling was gone, and he remembered they had met here for a purpose, "You wanted to ask me questions?"

She stopped abruptly, stumbling over her feet. Instinctively he reached out, his hand wrapping around her forearm, so small in his hand, steadying her.

"Oh, yeah. I did, I do. I just, I don't know where to start."

"Ok, how about I just tell you about the legends? It kinda' explains it all."

She nodded, "Yeah, that would be good, definitely."

They sat in the sand, facing one another, her elbows propped up on her knees, him leaning back on his palms, legs stretched out in front of him. She listened intently, her eyes widening at parts, but never interrupting him. She let him speak; nobody ever let him speak, not for this long, not this deeply.

When he finished she sat still for a minute, processing.

"Still have questions?"

"I think I understand. So this is my fault isn't it? I mean, I kept the Cullen's here, if they weren't here none of you would ever have changed."

He shook his head, "You're missing the point Bella. The Cullen's were _already_ here, it was already set in motion months before you came."

"I'm guessing the rest of the pack doesn't agree with you?"

He smiled guiltily, "Are we that transparent?"

"Kinda," she returned his smile.

"Well I mean Paul isn't your number one fan, but Jared said you're kind of cute and Sam – "

"Feels sorry for me."

"It's just, finding you, the way you were. We all saw it, that pack mind thing I told you about. What he did to you, that _leech_, it was awful. We're born enemies, but seeing that, that made me really hate him. Hate him for who he is, not just what he is."

The anger in his words surprised even him.

"Edward thought he was doing what was best for me Embry. They're good, I swear, they only eat animals, and they do charity and Carlisle's a doctor. They're just, they're really really –"

"Good. Yeah, you said that. They still left you Bella."

She nodded, "Well can you really blame them? They're ethereal, perfect, and I'm just a klutzy, awkward, insignificant human."

He spoke with force, "No you're not. Look at me Bella," he reached out; lifting her chin up so she had to meet his stare, "you aren't insignificant."

He held her face for another minute before letting his hand drop. He felt suddenly uncomfortable at the intensity emanating between them. His anger towards the creepy Cullen leech and his, he didn't know how to describe what he was feeling towards Bella, were too intense.

"Look Bella, Sam was really pissed at me last night. The pack wants to talk to me."

"So bring me to them."

"Now?"

She nodded, "Can you think of a better time? I mean, I'm here, might as well be now right."

He wished he hadn't suggested it.

"Ok, ok, I'll bring you now, just, keep an open mind ok?"

She rolled her eyes, accepting his hand as he pulled her to her feet, "I'm best friends with a werewolf, I dated a vampire and now I'm having a heart to heart with another werewolf. I would like to think I'm pretty open minded."

He laughed, a real laugh, "Yeah I guess so."

"Well wolf boy, lead me to the pack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell Hath No Fury **

**Chapter Two**

The cottage was further from the beach than she had expected, and part of her really wished she had suggested taking her truck. She stumbled through the overgrowth of the forest simultaneously trying to keep up with Embry's fast pace and avoid causing herself bodily harm, no easy feat.

For his part the boy was trying to keep a relatively normal speed, something she knew must be difficult, now that she was aware of his, _supernatural_, abilities.

When they finally did step into the clearing of Emily's cottage, she was surprised to find Jacob sitting on the front steps as if he was waiting for them, his mouth was set in a hardline and he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

She looked to Embry for an explanation, but he just shook his head, and began towards the house, making sure to keep her partially blocked by his body.

"Hey Jake," she offered him with a smile when they reached the porch. She was trying her best to see around Embry who remained firmly in place between the two, though slender she was suddenly aware of how massive his frame actually was.

Jake nodded, "Bella."

Before she had a chance to say anything she was distracted by the front door opening; a petite native woman skipped down the steps towards them, a wide smile on her face.

"Bella! I was wondering when we would see you around here. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée." She reached out and hugged Bella without permission, much the way Alice had when they first met; it made her heart constrict.

Then turning to Embry, "You hungry Em? I made your brothers save you some food."

When she turned Bella was met with a ghastly sight, down the side of her beautiful face were three deep, angry red scars that looked eerily like claw marks. She thought back to Embry's warning the day before, "_don't stare ok? It bugs Sam." _

Sam had done this to her, she realized.

Embry returned her smile, "Thanks Emily."

While she had been distracted by Emily's scars, they had been joined on the porch by the three other wolves. Sam stood front and center, his eyes trained on Emily as if he had no choice, behind him stood Paul and Jared.

Jared offered her an easy smile and half wave, but Paul just barred his teeth, a glint of something she didn't recognize in his eyes.

Though unique in the individual characteristics of their faces, they looked like clones all together, all tall and muscular with the same shade of russet skin and closed buzz hair. Only Embry stood out, his hair a bit longer, more unruly and his skin a slightly darker shade than the others.

His mother was Makah, she remembered, Jacob had told her that once. Nobody knew who his dad was, but Embry had told her the wolf gene was Quileute. Interesting.

"Come inside you two," Emily said, placing a comforting arm around Bella's waist and leading her past the boys into the house. She swore she heard Paul snarl when they passed.

The table was covered in food, enough to feed an army, and they must have been mid-meal when she and Embry had arrived. The boys resumed their seats around the table, this time with Embry between Jared and Paul.

Bella leaned up against the counter next to Emily, refusing an offered plate of food and instead watching the boys devour the food in front of them.

Emily nudged her gently with her elbow, "So what were you and Embry doing before you got here?"

The question made her uncomfortable. Nobody had seemed surprised to see them together.

"I had questions about, well, everything. I could've probably asked Jacob, but it's just too…" She trailed off, struggling to find the words.

"It's ok Bella, I understand. Embry probably explained it better than Jacob would've anyway. He phased earlier and Embry's always been more even-tempered than the others. It's good you called him."

Was it good she had called him? She hoped so.

The boys finished eating and, to Bella's surprise, quickly cleaned the kitchen before returning to their seats. This time Sam pulled Emily onto his lap, one hand laying flat against her stomach, holding her close to him.

Bella shifted against the counter, avoiding staring at them. The moment seemed too private.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Bella," Sam began, "and we will answer as many as we can. We have questions too though. Jake told us that you were close to those lee- to the Cullens."

Of course, the legends, the Quileute people and the vampires were mortal enemies. It seemed they had just as many questions for her as she had for them. Luckily, she had gotten most of her questions answered by Embry earlier.

She made eye contact with Jake; he looked concerned for her.

"It's ok, you can ask me anything."

Jake knew she meant him and spoke quietly, "Did you know about them? Did you know what they were?"

She nodded, blushing red. The room erupted in snarls and growls, Paul barely being contained in his seat by Jared and Embry. Jacob looked heartbroken.

"She's a fucking leech lover!" Paul roared.

Jared nodded in agreement, "This chick runs with vampires! How can we trust her?"

"Stop." Sam's voice took on a new authority as he leveled the two with a hard stare until they relaxed back in their seats, "And when is the last time you spoke to them Bella?"

"I haven't seen them since they left me."

Sam looked away uncomfortably; he had been there that night of course. It dawned on her suddenly that Paul and Jared must have been the other two with him when she was found. They had all seen her that night.

Paul's eyes narrowed, "And what about the red head? Been meeting up with her lately?"

Victoria.

She felt the blood drain from her face.

"You guys have seen Victoria?"

Jared grumbled, "We've been trying to catch that leech for weeks, she keeps disappearing when we get close."

Jake looked at her, "Do you know anything about her Bells?"

"Yeah, I know her, but she isn't a friend of the Cullens."

Sam considered what she said before speaking, "So maybe you know what she's after?"

"Me."

Six pairs of eyes settled on her, various states of shock evident on all their faces.

"Last March, there were nomads passing through, one of them, James, he was attracted to my blood. He followed me to Phoenix and attacked me."

Her hand instinctively went to her wrist as she continued, "He broke my leg and beat me up, then he bite me –"

"HOW? HOW DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING PULSE?" Paul lunged at her before the others could stop her, rage in his eyes.

It was Embry who jumped in front of her, moving from his chair to a crouched position in a flash, a low growl coming from his throat as he watched Paul's movements.

He was protecting her.

Sam stood, pushing Emily behind him, "Paul, stand down!"

The brawny man ignored him, daring to step closer to her; it was met with an animalistic growl from Embry. Jake would have come to her also, if Sam wasn't holding him down, yelling commands to Jared to help diffuse the situation.

"Paul man, relax!" Jared had his arms wrapped around his brothers waist and was attempting to drag him back to his chair.

Embry stood to his full height, backing up and reaching around to hide her completely behind him. She shivered at the contact. The tension in the air was palpable.

Paul was shaking now, much like he had the day before, his whole body vibrating violently as Jared dragged him to the door. With one last push he was out the door and a minute later she heard a fierce howl and retreating steps.

Embry didn't move, his whole body tensed and ready to protect her.

Sam released Jacob, who turned without a word and disappeared out the door after his brothers. Only then did Embry relax, allowing her to move past him and sit down in Jake's now deserted chair, he sat next to her.

"Told you we were dangerous," Embry said, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. Paul can be volatile at times, but he wouldn't hurt you. You have to understand, the implications of you being bite, it gets to all of us. It goes against our treaty."

The treaty. Embry had mentioned that too.

She drew her arms tighter around her self, hugging her waist, "Edward sucked the venom out then killed James. That's why Victoria wants me. A mate for a mate."

Embry looked sick.

Emily leaned forward, from her position on Sam's lap, "Can I see the bite Bella?"

She nodded and slowly bared her arm to the pretty Quileute, the silvery scar shown in the light.

Emily traced her finger along the outline, shivering, "It's so cold." The _like them_ went unsaid.

"So the red head is after you? No wonder she's been trying to get to Forks."

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know she would come here, I thought when Edward left she would too. I thought – "

Sam stopped her, "It's ok Bella. This isn't your fault. We'll protect you now, until we can catch her and end it once and for all."

They would protect her. The Cullens were meant to protect her too. Look how well that had gone.

"I want you to spend as much time as you can on the reservation, I'll have patrol on your father too. Wherever either of you go there will be someone watching over you."

School. This week was spring break but then after that she would have to go back. Surely Victoria wouldn't follow her there; no she would get Bella alone if she could. And the boys; Jake had told her Jared and Paul were, despite their advanced looks, only sophomores like himself, Embry and Quil. She couldn't ask them to miss school for her.

"You can't do that, there's only five of you and you have your own lives. I've managed these past few months without any protection, I can manage a few more until you catch her."

Sam wouldn't hear it though, insisting, "You have to have protection Bella, besides, there'll be more soon. Some others are close to phasing, it's only a matter of days, a week or two at most."

"Quil." Embry said quietly, she had almost forgot he was there.

Bella's mind went back to a few days before when she had found the third part of the trio walking along the road in La Push. Quil had seemed bigger at the time, more like the boys, but she hadn't made the connection. He had been so upset over the loss of his friends, so afraid of joining them.

Poor Quil, if only he knew.

"Still Sam, I can't ask you to do that for me. Paul will never agree, he hates me and –"

"I'm the alpha Bella, they'll do as I say," he turned to Embry, "Embry I want you to take her home now, and stay with her. The chief will still be at work, so remain with her until he's home. Then go back to the perimeter, phase and keep track that way. I'll have Jared relieve you at midnight. Understand?"

Embry nodded.

She wanted to refuse but it was futile, she could tell by the determination on Sam's face. Would weird things ever stop happening to her? First a vampire boyfriend, now a werewolf security detail.

* * *

Embry had insisted on driving the truck, something about human reflexes and women drivers; Bella had only been half listening, focusing instead on the tree line hoping for a sign of Jacob. No such luck.

He had just walked out on her, no explanation, no argument, just deafening silence before the lack of his presence. Maybe it wasn't the pack secret that had kept him from her. Maybe he just didn't want to be her friend.

Tears stung her eyes at the thought. He was her best friend, her sun, her reason for living, for moving on these past few months. And now he didn't even want to see her. She rubbed furiously at her traitorous eyes, hoping Embry didn't notice. If he did, he didn't mention it. His eyes remained trained on the road until they turned into her driveway, parking in her familiar spot.

He followed her up the steps to her front door, waiting patiently while she fumbled with the keys. He didn't insist of doing it himself, like Edward would have, or tease her for her clumsiness when she almost dropped them, like Jake would have. No, Embry just waited silently until she managed to pop the door open.

"Do you want to come in? Or does Sam want you to wolf out?"

Embry's whole body shook with laughter, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "Wolf out?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, you know, when you self combust into a gigantic wolf hybrid thing?"

"We just call it phasing Bella. Although, I might have to see how the guys feel about 'wolf-ing out', it's kinda' got a ring to it."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress her own grin. It felt good to laugh like this, forget her worries for a minute without implications.

Bella walked further into the house, slipping her shoes off at the door and making her way towards the kitchen. She could hear his footsteps behind him, soft but there. Maybe Sam didn't' mind him not wolf-ing out after all.

Inviting Embry in had been the easy part, now she was at a loss of what to do with him there.

"You hungry Em? I know you just ate at Emily's, but well, I've seen you guys eat."

He laughed, hoping up to sit on the counter, "We're _always _hungry Bella."

"Grilled cheese sound good? I'd offer you something better, but I haven't gotten a chance to run to the store so supplies are running low."

Embry's head was tilted back, leaning against the cabinet and his eyes were closed.

"S'fine" he hummed quietly, his voice sleepy.

This had taken a toll on all of them she realized. Victoria's presence, not to mention patrolling both La Push and her and Charlie, guilt welled in her stomach and she thought, not for the first time, that this was all her fault.

She cooked in silence, not sure if Embry was a master of sleeping in awkward positions, or was just choosing not to talk. It was just as well, she had a million questions spinning through her head and she knew if he spoke now she would bombard him. That wouldn't be good.

When she finished she stacked a plate high with ten sandwiches for him, a lone sandwich sitting on a separate plate for her. He took the plate with a wordless smile and ate.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged, swallowing, "We're friends Bella."

They were friends. But were they? She had only met him a handful of times before this and always under the Jacob's watchful eye. Between Quil and Jacob she had talked to Embry all of two words in the time she had known him.

Now, in two days time he had turned into her only friend and, if his confrontation with Paul met anything, her chief protector.

"Sam just wanted somebody to stick around you to make sure you were ok. Not just with the red head, but with everything."

Oh, so this was an alpha order. He wasn't her friend.

She stiffened noticeably at the confession, "Why not ask Jake then? He is my _best_ friend after all. He wouldn't have minded staying with me if Sam thought I needed a babysitter."

"I don't mind, Bella, and I'm not a babysitter. Besides, Jake's still too unpredictable right now, his wolf is too strong."

"He would never hurt me."

"Not on purpose. But what if he decided he was sick of waiting around for you to want to be more then friends? What if he made a move and you didn't react the way he had hoped? He might not _mean_ to hurt you Bella, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't."

His eyes were darker, and harder than she had ever seen them. They never let her as she turned from him, cleaning their now empty plates in the sinking and then placing them on the rack to dry.

She wanted to apologize for snapping at him, Embry had been good to her and he didn't deserve it, but he never gave her a chance.

"The chiefs home." He announced, though she hadn't heard the squad car pull in.

He bounced off the counter lithely onto his feet and made towards the backdoor, turning to her and saying, "I'll be out there if you need anything ok? Jared will switch with me at midnight."

She nodded, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"You're gonna be ok Bella."

Than he was gone.

* * *

**Geez baby alpha, relax. **

**Fuck off Paul.**

**I didn't touch your little leech lover, what're you so pissed about?**

**FUCK OFF PAUL! And don't call her that.**

**Is that a baby alpha order?**

Jacob's wolf snapped at Paul's wolf's neck, growling in warning.

The two were patrolling the border of La Push together. Normally it would be Jared and Paul, Sam knew enough to keep Jacob and Paul apart, but Jared had to guard the Swan's tonight, and Embry hadn't slept in days. With low numbers like they had, it wasn't easy to shuffle the schedule too much.

**The alpha orders killing you isn't baby alpha? Wonder why Sam doesn't want you around your precious little girlfriend.**

Jake wished he could rip Paul's throat out. He would bring up the alpha order Sam had given him just before patrol. No visiting Bella, period. He was too volatile, too unstable. _Horseshit_.

**Get the fuck outta' my head Lahote.**

**I knew you were all fucked up in the head over her baby alpha, but how'd you convert Call to a pale face lover too?**

There it was, the nagging doubt in the back of Jacob's head, the source of his concerns. He had noticed like the others when Embry had jumped to Bella's defense. It had surprised them all. Embry was calm, quiet, shy even and always, always appeasing.

But ever since he drove Bella home that night, something had snapped in him. He kept his thoughts under lock, and Jacob had caught the others thinking more than once that perhaps Embry had imprinted on Bella.

It was impossible of course; you had to be full Quileute to imprint. When Sam had imprinted, the only one so far, Billy had done some research into it. There had only been one half-Quileute shape-shifter before Embry and he had also been half-Makah. The rest of his pack had imprinted but never him.

He had only just found out that Embry was half-Quileute; they had all assumed his father was someone from the Makah reservation. Now not only did he share their wolf secret, but he got the best of it – no lousy imprinting, nothing to take away his choices. Not like Jacob.

He was the rightful alpha and the future chief, if anyone had to imprint it would be him. And it wouldn't be on Bella.

They imprinted as soon as they laid eyes on somebody after shifting. He had looked into Bella's eyes a hundred times since then and nothing, no spark, no shift in the gravitational field, nothing.

That's why he had been avoiding her. Sam was insisting they all go back to school next week, after break, and he was terrified. They all were. Girls they'd been in school with for years, some they may have never noticed or liked, could suddenly catch their eye for a moment and – BAM! – soul mates. Then Bella would really be lost to him, all because he was chained to some archaic tradition.

Not Embry though, lucky bastard could look at anyone he wanted and not have to worry about that. And then go to Bella's and play her savior and best friend, play his Jacob-role for a while.

**Don't think too hard baby alpha, you might get hurt.**

**You ever get tired of being a dick Lahote?**

**Look, we're all worried about imprinting Black, but its gonna work out. You'll probably get top of the litter, being head puppy and all. **

**I don't want anyone else, just Bella.**

**Well the sooner you forget that, the better off you'll both be.**

Paul was right. He needed to forget Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Three**

She knows they've been around, she never sees them, but she can sense their presence.

It's been three days since she's actually _seen_ any of them. Frankly, she's kind of pissed off about it. She had been doing so well avoiding the supernatural and then – BAM! – werewolf boys on the scene, or shapeshifters, or whatever they called themselves. As far as she was concerned they were a bunch of overgrown dogs. And then she blinked and they were gone again. Shadows she could never quite catch, watching her from places she couldn't see.

She's almost worked up the courage to drive down to La Push and demand to know why they've been ignoring her when she hears the front door open.

She checks the time, Charlie shouldn't be home for a few more hours at least.

"Bells? You home?"

Something's wrong, her father has never come home from work early, he's usually late if anything. And there's something in his voice, a tremble she isn't used to hearing.

He finds her in the kitchen and when she registers the look of total despair on his face she knows whatever it is, it's big.

"What happened?"

He struggles with the words, his eyes glazed over as he speaks, "Harry Clearwater's dead."

It's like the whole world has been knocked off balance. Harry was one of her father's oldest friends, she had known him her whole life and considered him an uncle just like Billy.

They don't speak much, just rush around the house, him cleaning up and changing, her baking a weeks worth of casserole.

She realizes when they arrive that she's never seen the Clearwater's house before. In all the time she's known Harry she's only ever seen him at the Black's or in Charlie's house. She can't visualize him here.

The house is more well kept than most of the La Push homes, painted a cheery yellow with blue shudders and flowers overflowing from the window boxes. They aren't the first to arrive, the house is packed with La Push residents, including the whole pack she notes. They're all crowded together on the living room couches, heads bent, talking quietly. She notices that Sam is missing, as are Harry's two children, Leah and Seth.

Charlie joins Billy out back, leaving Bella to her own devices. So she puts the casserole she's made in the fridge and begins cooking again. Pans and pans full of lasagna, she puts them on the table and people pick at it, the wolf pack nearly finishes off an entire pan each. So she keeps cooking, it helps to keep her grounded, to avoid her own emotions. Because this isn't about her, though her heart feels heavy and tears are stinging at her eyes. This isn't her time to be sad, because in comparison to Sue, Seth and Leah, and even her father and Billy, she really hasn't lost much.

She vaguely registers Sue's presence, only for a minute when the older woman wraps her up in a tight hug, breathing out thank you's through her tears, but then she is gone and Bella is alone again.

After the lasagna she makes apple pie from scratch, it takes her hours but she doesn't mind. Nobody bothers her in the kitchen, they're all bustling about unsure of what to do. It's almost like she isn't there.

She can't hide from him though. He seeks her out eventually.

She had just set the pies to cool when she senses she isn't alone. She turns slightly and smiles weakly at the sight of him.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake."

Then he's hugging her and it feels _so _good, so reassuring and warm. Jake holds her tight to his body and she can feel his tears wetting her hair. Harry was like an uncle to Jacob and she knew how much the Black's had relied on him when Jake's mom died.

"I'm so glad you're here Bells. I've missed you."

She strokes his back as he holds her, wondering idly if he's thinking of his own mother. They had been so young when she died, Bella couldn't even remember her. She wondered if Jake could, or if his memories were influenced by the stories he was told. She wondered if he thought of her often, if it still tugged at his heart the way she knew it would if she lost Renee or Charlie.

When he finally releases her he holds her at arms length, surveying her, "You look thinner. Have you been sleeping?" He brushes a finger under her eye, "You have bags under your eyes."

Leave it to Jake to worry about her in the midst of all this.

"I'm fine Jake."

He nods, "I'm sorry we haven't seen each other. It's just been hectic with patrols and Quil phasing and –"

"Quil phased?"

He nods, "Yeah on Monday. He thinks it's awesome, typical Quil."

They laugh at the thought of Quil, so full of humor and bravado. Then they catch themselves, realizing they shouldn't be laughing, not today. Instead they fall into an awkward silence. Neither one sure of what to say.

"What happened?"

Charlie hadn't explained anything, just that Harry had died. She hadn't thought to ask until now.

An emotion she didn't recognize crossed Jacob's face quickly, but was gone before she fully registered it, "I think you should hear it from Sam."

He must have noticed the perplexed look on her face because he followed up with, "Let's just say the pack got a little bit bigger."

Oh.

Seth must have phased, it would explain why he wasn't there. But what about Leah? Was she comforting her brother? Had Seth killed his own father during his phase? Her mind was swimming in questions she didn't know how to ask for the answers to. So instead she nodded dumbly and allowed herself to be lead away from the kitchen by Jake.

She hadn't realized the pack had left but they must have because soon Jake was leading her down the now familiar path to Sam and Emily's.

He let them in without knocking, she would never get used to that, and lead her to the backyard where the pack was waiting. Sure enough standing with the others was Seth Clearwater. He looked nothing like the little boy she remembered.

He couldn't be more than 13 or 14, though he looked much older. He was shorter than the others, still hitting at least 6 feet and gangly with long rounded muscles. His face was still youthful and even in the midst of all the sadness surrounding him he manages a face splitting grin in her direction. He reminds her of Jacob.

Quil is standing next to him, the other new pack member. She has to do a double take, he's so, _manly_. A little taller than Seth, though not much, his body ripples with heavy defined muscles, he's physically stronger than the others she can tell. His jawline has sharpened since she last saw him but his eyes still twinkle the same and he offers her the same impish grin from the first time they met in Jake's garage.

"Bella Swan, just couldn't stay away from me, huh?" He teases, puffing out his chest and winking at her.

He receives a solid thump in the back of the head, courtesy of Embry, for that comment and does his best to look repentant even though nobody believes it.

Embry.

She can't help but look over at him, catching his eye for a fraction longer than is acceptable. She knows the others notice but she doesn't really care. She's missed him these past few days, really _missed _him, everything about him. She doesn't even know if he's her friend, they've spoken a handful of times but she's found herself hoping the phone will ring, or that she'll look out her window and see his wolf staring back at her. It scares her.

Sam steps forward away from the others, they've been waiting for her, "I'm glad you're here Bella. I want to talk to you alone, if that's ok?"

Jake squeezes her arm in reassurance and she nods.

He sends the others away, Jake and Embry to bring Seth home to his mom now that he's calmer, Paul and Jared to go find Leah wherever she is, only Quil stays. He's still too new to be out on his own, so Sam sends him inside to help Emily put away groceries. He gives her another cheeky grin and swings her up into a hug when he passes her.

Being alone with Sam is oddly calming. She knows he's not much older than her, but there's a maturity in his face and voice that speaks volumes.

"Bella, sit, please," he gestures to a lawn chair and takes the one next to it.

She hates how she follows their instructions without thinking. She isn't one of the pack; she shouldn't be drawn to listening to them the way she is.

"I want you to stay on the rez for the next couple of nights. I've already spoken to Billy and he's going to ask Charlie to stay with him. You can stay here, Emily's already prepared a room for you."

He wasn't even asking her, no, he was telling her exactly what she was going to do.

"Why? What if I don't want to stay here?"

Sam frowned, "Look Bella, with everything going on around here and school starting up it's too much to ask the guys to patrol here and in Forks," she feels suddenly guilty, "and Jared picked up a scent near your door last night. It isn't safe for you to be home right now."

"Ok."

There's no use arguing, she's the reason Victoria is here; they're just trying to protect her.

"Also, one of the boys will stay with you at all and times and _stay away_ from Leah Clearwater."

The warning in his voice is enough to make her squirm uncomfortably. Something isn't right, something bigger than Victoria. He has the look in his eye that Jake had earlier.

"Why do I need to stay away from Leah? What's going on Sam?"

Sam falters for a minute, resting his head in his hands before looking up again, "Leah phased in front of Harry at breakfast this morning. That's what caused the heart attack that killed him."

Realization hit her like a freight train. No wonder Leah wasn't at the house, she probably blamed herself. She probably blamed Bella. They must have explained the legends to her, explained about Victoria and maybe even the Cullens. She would know that Bella was the reason there were vampires around Forks and La Push and vampires were the reason she phased, and phasing was the reason Harry was dead.

"It isn't your fault Bella. Harry knew about us, he just didn't know that a girl could phase. None of us did. Look, Leah isn't in a great place right now, but she'll be fine. Until then I want you to stick with one of the boys, ok?"

Her head hurts and she feels like crying all the tears she's held in for days. Harry's death is her fault, regardless of what anyone says. There would be no wolves if there were no vampires, and there would be vampires if there were no Bella; stupid Bella Swan and her inability to resist Edward Cullen.

"I'm sorry Sam, for everything."

Sam shook his head, resolute, "This is _not_ your fault Bella. The Cullens were here long before you, before any of us, and they would've been back whether or not you were here. It was only a matter of time, and once I phased there was no turning back."

"But if I hadn't begged them to stick around, they might've left before it happened. Victoria wouldn't be here and – "

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Bella. You can think of a million ways this could have gone differently but it doesn't matter. Things are the way they are and the best thing you can do right now is listen to what I tell you."

There he went again with the alpha voice. She pitied the boys, they had no way of ignoring his commands, hell she wasn't even part of the pack and she found it hard to ignore what Sam told her.

"Embry's back," his ears pricked up a bit, "I'll have him take you back to your house to get some stuff."

"Can't Jake take me?"

Sam bristled, "Jake is spending time with his grieving father Bella. Besides, I don't want Jake near you right now. That's not up for discussion."

"But why Sam? Jake's my best friend, you can't keep him from me. You tried that before and look what happened, I found out all about you anyways. It doesn't work, you can't separate us."

Sam stood, towering over her and making her feel incredibly small and insignificant, "Jake's wolf is stronger than most Bella and I don't trust his control yet. He wants you, and not as a friend. Can you honestly say you feel the same?"

She shook her head, she couldn't lie, not under that intense of a gaze.

"Exactly why I can't allow you to be together right now. Our job is to protect you Bella."

She was too tired to argue anymore, even if she knew Jake would never hurt her. Instead, she followed Sam back inside the house.

Embry and Quil were the only ones at the table, arguing about superheroes in between shoving their mouths full of food. They both looked up when she walked in behind Sam.

"Quil you should head home, I'm sure your mother is worried about you. Remember, pack meeting at 6 AM. Don't be late this time."

Quil shrunk under his alphas glare before finishing off his plate and standing, "Adios muchachos, catch ya on the flip side."

Embry rolled his eyes.

Once they were free of the ball of energy that was Quil Ateara, Sam turned to Embry, "Bring Bella back to Forks so she can pack her stuff. Do not leave her side, and bring her back her as soon as she's finished, understand?"

"Got it Sam."

Embry turned to Bella, a small smile playing on his lips, "Don't worry Bells, I'll protect you."

* * *

He was leaning against the frame of her door watching her pack slowly, methodically. Sometimes she would hold a shirt up in front of her, as if deciding whether or not to bring it and then with either a shake or nod of her head would pack it or hang it back up.

She hadn't spoken to him since they'd left Sam and Emily's, had basically refused to even look at him. Not that he blamed her. She probably felt abandoned by him, by all of them. One second they were promising her protection and the next they weren't even speaking to her.

They had been protecting her though. They all took turns patrolling her house, even Paul who had surprisingly put up a minimal amount of fuss over it.

"I really would be fine to stay here," she complained, drawing him away from his thoughts, "I don't need someone running patrol here 24/7. You guys could stay on the rez."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her naivety, she wouldn't last a second against an angry vampire. Instead, he leveled her with his best impression of a Sam glaring, hoping she would realize how stupid her idea sounded.

"Fine," she huffed zipping up the duffel bag, "well since I don't have a choice I guess I'm ready to go."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, amused.

"Don't look at me like that."

_She's cute when she's annoyed, _he thought. _Where did that come from_?

Hands on her hips she raised her own eyebrow, mirroring him, "Are you planning on speaking at all? Or did Sam alpha order you not to?"

He couldn't help himself, he laughed. A real laugh too, something he hadn't done in he didn't remember how long. Pretty soon she was laughing too.

He caught her eye, holding her intense gaze and then they weren't laughing. He didn't realize they were slowly inching towards each other until they were standing almost touching. Her heart was beating faster, thanks to his heightened wolf senses he could hear it, and her head was tilted nearly all the way back so she could hold his stare.

He reached forward, slowly, cautiously, lifting her wrist up and pulling down her sleeve to expose the silver scar, tracing his fingers over it again and again slowly.

"Did it hurt?"

She nodded, speechless as she watched him caress her wrist. He knew the cold should bother him, but he hardly noticed it.

"This James, he was her mate before the black one was?"

He noticed the confusion in her eyes and waited for her to respond.

"Laurent you mean? He was never her mate, just a friend. A part of her coven I suppose. Vampires mate for life."

"Like wolves."

She bit her lip, looking back up at him, "Yes."

"We killed the black leech. We thought that's why she was here. Was he here for you too then?"

She frowned, "Victoria sent him to see if the Cullens really left me. To scout things out I guess."

He could smell the fear coming off of her, her eyes getting a far away look as if she was far away from her physical body.

"We won't let them get you Bella, I promise."

She forced out a smile, he knew it was for his sake, and responded, "Thank you Embry."

He shrugged, "We're friends Bella, you don't have to think you. Besides, it's our jobs you know."

"Are we friends?"

He dropped her wrist and backed up half a step, smiling at her, "Of course Bella."

Then before things got intense again, he reached for her bag, "Sure you've got everything you need?"

She must have realized the moment was over too because she murmured a yes and then brushed past him leading the way down the stairs.

He ignored the warmth that spread through his insides when she touched him and followed her silently.

* * *

They made it back in time for dinner at Emily and Sam's. The entire pack, sans Leah, was already tucked in at the table and devouring fried chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes with their hands. Bella was fairly certain Jared had swallowed at least two bones.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that Emily had snuck off a plate for her so she didn't have to fight her way through the ravenous men. Instead she joined Emily at the counter, eating in quiet companionship while the others hooted and hollered over who had touched a piece of chicken first.

"Sam and I spoke to Charlie today Bella," Emily said cautiously, she was clearly nervous about Bella's reaction, "he's going to be staying with Billy for the next few weeks and we offered to let you stay here. It's more room than the Black's have."

Bella thought it was kind of Emily to word it so she seemed to have a choice, even though they both knew she didn't. Sam wanted her to stay on the reservation, so that's where she would be staying.

"How'd you convince Charlie to stay with Billy?"

Emily looked over at the pack, despite their superb hearing they were too busy eating to pay attention to the conversation, "I thought Jacob would have told you. Billy's health hasn't been what it should be lately. He's taking Harry's death hard and needs some help getting around. With Jake running patrol it's hard for him to be there."

She bite her tongue to prevent herself from telling Emily that there was no way she could know this because Sam had forbidden her from talking to Jacob for the past few weeks. Emily was just trying to be helpful after all, it wasn't her fault if her fiancée was a control freak.

"Won't he notice Jake going in and out at all hours? Missing school?"

"Sam worked Jake's schedule around so it seems as normal as possible. Please don't be angry with Sam, Bella, he's just trying to protect you."

That was it right there, trying to protect her, just like Edward had, and then Jake. They protected her by making decisions for her, controlling what she did, where she went and whom she saw. As if none of them could comprehend that she was eighteen and was perfectly capable of making most decisions for herself.

"I'm sorry this has been such a burden on you Emily."

The other woman chuckled lowly, "You are anything but a burden Bella. Compared to this lot," she said gesturing at the pack, "you're a god send. At least you can cook and help around the house, and you won't eat me out of house and home. You're welcome here for as long as it takes."

Bella was taken aback by her genuine affection, they barely knew each other, "Thank you Emily."

"Besides, Leah won't bug you here. If there's anyone who Leah hates more than you it's me."

Emily laughed but Bella could see in her eyes that it hurt her too. She wondered what had happened between the two, but thought it was rude to ask.

Seemingly sensing her question Emily continued, "Leah and I are cousins. Back before all this her and Sam were together for quite a while," she dabbed at the corner of her eye, "then Sam shifted and couldn't tell Leah about it so he had to end things with her."

Suddenly Sam was by Emily's side, wrapping her in his embrace as if he had _felt_ her sadness as strongly as he would feel his own. He didn't say anything though, just let Emily continue with the story.

"I was visiting Leah when we saw each other," she smiled up at Sam, "just one look changed everything."

The rest of the pack was silent now as well, listening as intently as Bella to Emily's story. Seth had his head trained down, staring into his lap.

"I tried to deny him but I couldn't do it, and Leah hated us for it. She didn't understand about imprinting and nobody could tell her."

"Imprinting?"

Emily faltered, "I thought Embry told you everything?"

Bella shook her head, "Apparently not."

The whole room was silent for a moment, even Emily seemed unlikely to finish the story when finally Sam spoke up. The pain in his voice was so evident and raw it made Bella blush.

"I loved Lee Lee, but when I saw Emily, everything paled in comparison. I wasn't tied to this Earth anymore, everything was about her and every step I took away from her was the worst pain I ever felt. Everything went away except her face, her smell, the melody of her voice."

Bella thought about Edward, she knew that feeling.

"When a wolf imprints they find their mate for life, you understand Bella? There will never be another for the wolf and they will be anything the imprintee needs even if it is only a friend or a brother, even if it kills them."

Her eyes travelled from one beautiful russet face to the next, wondering who their imprintees were. She lingered on Embry, wondering whom his whole world belonged to. Then Jacob, her best friend; if everything paled in comparison to their imprintee how was his love for her so great?

"So you all have imprints?" She asked, watching them.

Embry shook his head, speaking up first, "No its just Sam right now. Some of us will never imprint, I won't."

"How do you know?"

She watched him squirm in his seat, uncomfortable with her question, "I'm only the second half-Quileute shifter in the histories, the first couldn't imprint. They think it's the Makah blood, it blocks it or whatever. Right Sam?"

The alpha nodded, "There is no reason to believe Embry will imprint. As for everyone else, only time will tell."

Her head was swimming with this new information, she felt light headed, "And what if they've already found someone they love? Can they imprint on them? Or will it just take them away?"

Emily seemed to have found her voice again, responding, "Wolves imprint on sight Bella. The first time they see the right girl after they shift they will imprint and then _nobody _else will matter. Even if it is the mother of their children or their wife."

Her eyes sought out Jake's, searching for something she knew she wouldn't find there. She understood now, when she had first seen him after he shifted, he had stared so deeply in her eyes as if he was waiting for something to happen. He had hoped to imprint on her. But he wouldn't, and that's why Sam wanted them apart. So it would hurt less when he did imprint.

"That sounds awful."

Sam bristled at the comment, she could feel his body stiffen, tightening his hold around Emily.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong," she wrung her hands nervously, "but it takes away all your choices doesn't it? Is that really what you want?"

Embry was looking at her warningly, silently begging her to stop talking, but she couldn't leave it. More than a few of them looked like they agreed with her.

"I mean you won't ever know if you really love that person or if it's just because of the imprint, you'll never know if – "

"I love Emily." Sam's voice was deadly authoritative and he was openly glaring at her.

_Good going Swan, try to stick your foot a little deeper in your mouth why don't you?_ She mentally kicked herself.

"I'm sorry Sam, Emily, I didn't mean that. It's just, a lot to process."

Emily nodded, offering her a tentative smile, a truce, "I suppose it's hard to understand unless you've been through it or experienced it through the pack mind. For an outsider it must seem very, _stifling_."

An outsider.

The words stung more than they should. It was true of course, she was an outsider, an outsider that was putting their whole tribe in danger and insulting them to boot, but still, it hurt.

Sam was clearly done with the conversation, turning his back to her and giving the boys that _look _of his. Without a word they seemed to understand, Paul and Jacob disappearing out the door presumably for patrol and the rest making quick work of clearing the table.

Sam had pulled Emily away from them, into the attached living room. She could just barely see them in the doorway, basked in shadows as he whispered in Emily's ear, stroking her hair and holding her tight to him.

Imprint or not it looked like love to Bella.

Maybe she had misunderstood after all.

She felt him behind her before he spoke, his sinewy body pressed flush against her back, head bent so he could whisper in her ear, "Sam will get over it."

His breath was hot on her neck and she felt flushed, turning to face it him. Big mistake, they were closer now than they had been in her room, the warmth of his body heat radiating off of him.

"I'm an ass."

He stifled a laugh, grinning, "Kind of. The guys agree with you though. We see how Sam feels about Emily, pack mind and all, but still, we've already had a lot of choices taken away from us. This is just another thing we lose."

"Not you though."

He nodded, "You're right, not me."

They were interrupted by Quil, "Yo Em, Bella, is this a party for two or do you wanna come down to the beach? Jared wants to start a fire."

Embry stayed planted firmly in his spot, his arm brushing against hers, "Wanna go Bells?"

She cursed the involuntary blush that came at his use of her nickname and just nodded her ascent, worried her voice would give away her nerves. As if he couldn't smell them on her.

Quil rolled his eyes at the two, bouncing from foot to foot, "Cool then let's go."

Seth and Jared had left before them, in wolf form, so it was the three of them walking down to the beach together.

Embry stayed close to her, reaching out to steady her every once in a while when she would stumble over a rock or a branch. Quil was just ahead of them, his body buzzing with impatience as he tried to slow his pace for her.

Finally, just as the beach came into view he let out an exasperated sigh and flipped her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests as he jogged towards the fire Jared and Seth had started.

"Quil Ateara, I swear to god, if you don't put me down right this minute you'll be the last of the Ateara line."

Quil dropped her, laughing and without asking planted a sloppy kiss half on her cheek, half on her lips before dropping next to Seth on a piece of driftwood.

Ignoring the ever-present blush creeping up her neck she wiped her mouth and sat down as well.

"It was really cool how you stuck up to Sam about imprinting Bella. I totally agree with you, Leah would too if she was there." Seth spoke eagerly a mile a minute, smiling broadly at her.

Jared chucked a rock at his head, but Seth quickly caught it and continued, "Nobody really likes imprinting anyways, the problem is once you've imprinted you don't know any better or you've forgotten you didn't like it to begin with."

"Shut up Seth."

"What Jared? You know it's true."

Quil's eyes danced with mischief as he chimed in, "Yeah and it really cuts back on the game when you can't accommodate all the ladies that through themselves at you. Let me tell you, ladies couldn't resist me before but now with all these wolfie pheromones, I'm beating them off with a stick."

Embry had come to sit down next to her and when she turned to him for confirmation, he shook his head and rolled his eyes; typical Quil.

"So you've got a lot of girlfriends then Quil?"

Everyone laughed at that, except Quil who spluttered out a no and suddenly became very interested in stoking the fire.

Jared winked at her across the fire, "He's been waiting for you to come around, him and Jake both. You should hear their thoughts all day long, they fight over who you'd pick and what part of you they like better."

Wow.

She hadn't needed to know that.

"Sam's ready to alpha order them both to stop thinking about you."

"Fuck off Jared."

The boys continued the banter, poking fun at each other back and forth leaving Bella to examine the boy sitting next to her.

There was something different about Embry, not just physically, something else. He wasn't the shy boy she had first met in Jake's garage, too afraid to even meet her eyes when he had been introduced. That Embry would have never had formed a full sentence in her presence, never mind spent time alone with her. Sometimes she was sure he was flirting with her, using his words and body language to draw her in. But it couldn't be. Pack mind would let the others know, and Jared had had no problem calling Quil and Jake out for their crushes, if Embry felt that way about her she was sure Jared would have lumped him in too.

She sighed softly, she didn't know why it bothered her that Embry didn't think about her that way. It wasn't like she thought of him that way. He was two years younger than her and she barely knew him. Besides, she loved Edward.

"You ok Bells?"

There he went again, using her nickname as if it was second nature. As if it didn't make her heartbeat just a little bit faster, as if he couldn't hear it.

The others were staring at her now too, apparently she had been more out of it than she thought.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He studied her face for a minute then nodded when he decided she was telling the truth.

"Ok well Quil and Jared have to switch out for watch and Seth needs to get home. I'll walk you back to Sam's if you want?"

She smiled, "Yeah, that'd be good."

The boys put out the fire quickly and then Jared and Quil disappeared off into the woods, a minute later they heard two howls in unison, they must be signaling to Paul and Jacob that they were coming on.

Seth separated from them at the start of the trail, his house was all the way to the left while Sam and Emily's was all the way to the right.

"Seeya tomorrow Bella?" He asked, his permanent grin directed towards her.

She agreed with a smile of her, watching as he trotted off into the dark. Seth's happiness was contagious.

Embry rested his hand on the lower part of her back, gently leading her through the now pitch black forest. She was grateful for the warmth his body brought and the way he guided her through the woods.

The house was silent when they got back, Emily had left her a note on the counter telling her where her room was, where the bathroom was and that she would wake her in the morning for breakfast.

Once she was safe inside, Embry disappeared into the night leaving her alone in the unfamiliar house.

She thought idly that she hadn't spoken to Charlie since early that morning. It felt like days since she had seen him last, it had been the longest day of her life.

As she sunk into her temporary bed she let out an involuntary moan, it was just so comfortable. It was almost hard to imagine that she was willing to give up little creature comforts like a good nights sleep, or a warm bed, for eternity for a man who in the end didn't even want her.

She was happy she was so tired, otherwise she was sure she would spend all night up thinking about Edward Cullen. Instead she fell into a peaceful sleep full of tall Quileute boys and grey wolves with black dots splattering their backs.

It was the best sleep she had had in a while.

* * *

**Hi All! First off, I wanted to think everyone who has read, subscribed, favorited and reviewed this story! I so greatly appreciate the feedback. I hope you are happy with the way things have gone so far. **

**This chapter pretty much doubled in size of what I expected it to be, but since it was only one day I didn't want to cut it in half. For future reference, most chapters will encompass more than one day and things with Bella/Embry will pick up. **

**However, don't think just because Embry (most likely) can't imprint that things will be smooth sailing for them. Besides the supernatural aspect of things, they are teenagers and by the very nature of being a teenager, tend to mess things up.**

**Once again thank you so much and I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter. Please please please if you read just take a minute to review. You don't know how much it means!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Four**

Embry was 90% positive he had the bluest balls in the history of blue balls, and it was all thanks to Leah Clearwater. Sure she was a bitch and her mind was some place nobody wanted to be, but her body was killer. And wolves couldn't phase right in to clothing so he'd gotten an eyeful that morning on their first patrol together.

Leah had realized instantly, of course, and spent the remainder of the morning thinking about the shower she had had the night before. The girl was a sadist.

He made sure to keep his back to her until they were both fully dressed and heading back towards Sam's after patrol. Sam had insisted she came over, Leah still had a lot to learn, she had only phased the day before after all. Secretly Embry thought Sam wanted to keep an eye on her. Her dad had just died the day before, even though her and Seth weren't acting like it. Sam may have imprinted on Emily, but he still loved Leah, at least with the part of him that wasn't possessed by his more animalistic side.

"You could at least try not to be such a virgin Call," Leah scoffed bumping her shoulder hard into him as she passed him out.

Typical Leah Clearwater. Blame him for getting hard when it was _her_ who had shown him the images in the first place. He might hate her, but damn she had a good body.

He dragged behind her, trying fruitlessly to readjust himself in his pants so he was more comfortable. Rubbing one out was not an option at the moment and the last thing he wanted to do was face the pack with a stiffy.

"That a gun in your pocket Em or you just happy to see me?" Quil crowed from Sam's porch, his massive body shaking with laughter.

If Quil wasn't his best friend he would probably hate him more than he hated Leah.

Quil's teasing did have one positive, instant de-boner. Maybe he wouldn't kill him after all.

Emily had laid out a continental breakfast that would rival the nicest hotel in Port Angeles' and everyone was digging in, even Leah had begrudgingly filled a plate before slinking off to the corner to mope. He couldn't help but notice they were down one non-wolf though.

Emily was nothing if not astute, and having sensed his confusion spoke up first, "Bella went to see her dad with Jake, Embry, but I know she had some errands to run around lunch time. Sam told her you would go with her."

Embry wasn't sure why he had been voted her protector, but he definitely didn't mind it. The only other ones experienced enough were Paul and Jared, and neither seemed to be jumping at the opportunity.

Being around Bella was a nice break from his furry reality. And bonus, she actually seemed to like being around him too. Having been best friends with Quil and Jake pretty much his entire life had shot his self-esteem to hell when it came to girls. Quil was a self-proclaimed ladies man, and Jake was a natural charmer that girls were just about falling down for. Funny though, the one girl Jake fell all over himself for, seemed to like Embry's company instead.

He would've felt like a dick about that, if it weren't for the fact that he knew Jake would end up imprinting; they all knew he would. It was better off that Bella didn't return his feelings, she wouldn't end up hurt in the end when he left her this way.

Quil jarred him from his thoughts asking, "You planning on eating that Em or can I have it?"

He had his massive paws hovering over Embry's plate ready to snap up the stack of bacon he had just piled on.

Normally speaking, stealing food from another pack member ended in an all out brawl. They all had huge appetites and metabolisms that worked so fast they were never fully satisfied. Embry felt off today though, and not because Leah had nearly made his dick snap off that morning, no it was something else. He was anxious almost.

"Yeah take it."

Quil didn't need to be told twice, taking the whole pile straight from the plate to his mouth with a satisfied grin. Thank Taha Aki Quil was such a pig. He liked Bella as much as Jake did, albeit for vastly different reasons, and unlike Jake there was no guarantee Quil would ever imprint.

It shouldn't bother him that Quil was so into Bella, after all they were just friends and barely even that. But for some reason having to watch the fantasy loop of Bella constantly running through his best friends head made him nauseous. Quil reasoned it was his virginity causing the problem, and Embry had decided just to let him think that way. No way was he going to tell Quil it made him jealous.

Him and Jake were the only virgins in the pack before Seth joined and as if they weren't already walking around constantly horny, the whole pack mind thing didn't help. Between Quil's fantasies and Paul's realities, Embry was half tempted to go out and find the first willing female as soon as he got off patrol with them.

It wouldn't be hard either, ever since his "mysterious" growth spurt he had suddenly become the center of attention to a lot of girls on the rez that normally wouldn't have given shy, boring Embry Call a second glance before. Same with Jake, but Jake was holding out for Bella, at least he had been before all this. Embry wasn't sure what he was holding out for. But if he had to run many more patrols with Leah he didn't think he would be holding out, period.

"Hey Bella, looking _lovely_ as ever," Quil said appreciatively with a low whistle, effectively snapping Embry's attention back to reality.

He almost couldn't contain his smile when she rolled her eyes in Quil's direction and walked straight past him to the empty chair on Embry's right.

He was just about to say something to her when he heard a low growl from behind him. Bella visibly tensed next to him, turning her head slowly in the direction of the noise and he followed suit. Leah.

Sam had been serious when he told Bella to stay away from Leah. The alpha order only went so far and if Leah really lost control she could shred Bella in 2.5 seconds. And she wanted to, oh how she wanted to. She hated Bella more than she hated the vampires, for the first few hours after her phase that's all she had thought about. It was all Paul's fault, he had been phased in at the same time and was trying to get figure out how Bella and Edward's sex life had worked, of course Leah had put two and two together. She knew the legends and the second Paul thought of Bella as a "leech-lover" she just knew.

Even Seth hadn't been able to reason with her. She had calmed down since then but they had all been trying their best to guard their thoughts around her, even Paul, just in case Bella popped up.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Leah hissed, her eyes slanting as she bared her teeth at Bella. There was a malice behind her eyes that even Paul couldn't muster at his angriest.

Quil, surprisingly, beat them all to the punch, his voice equally low as he growled back, "Leave her alone Leah."

Embry didn't think Quil had it in him.

"Fuck off Ateara, I asked a question. Somebody plan on answering?"

"Bella is under our protection Leah, I've asked her to stay with Emily and I for the next week or so until we take care of this leech problem."

"And why are we protecting her? She's the fucking reason they're here, she's probably dying to run back to them but you won't let her. Protection my ass."

Embry was watching Bella out of the corner of his eye, her whole face had gone deathly pale and she was trembling slightly, shrinking further into her seat.

Sam looked torn, and it dawned on Embry how difficult this must be for Sam. Leah wasn't just another member of the pack, she was Sam's first love, the girl he had planned to marry, and despite imprinting, there was a part of him somewhere inside still that loved her.

"Lee Lee please."

"Don't call me that," she spat out, standing with a start and sending her plate flying, "you know what, fuck this. I'm out of here, what the fuck ever."

They all remained silent as she stalked from the house, followed closely by the sound of clothing tearing and a deep howl.

Emily was furiously cleaning up the mess she had left in her wake, keeping her eyes downcast so they others couldn't get a good look at her. Embry was fairly sure she was crying.

"Hey Bella, Emily said you had some errands to run?" Embry asked, attempting to draw the attention away from what had just taken place.

Bella smiled weakly at him, "Yeah I just need to mail a letter to my mom and I wanted to get a couple new shirts for school."

"Cool. I'll take you."

Embry noticed Quil's scowl and realized his best friend was just about to offer the same thing. But it didn't matter, Sam had chosen Embry to watch over Bella and that was exactly what he planned on doing. Quil and Jacob be damned.

"Thanks Embry."

* * *

"You've been watching the boy closely?"

The sun was setting, disappearing down below the trees, it was a perfect early spring night on the reservation.

"Yes and I have him around her as much as possible, like you asked."

Old Quil nodded, his eyes remaining trained on the setting sun, "That is good. You've done good with the pack Sam, the elders are thankful for that."

"I've done the best I can, but Jacob's getting stronger. He'll be ready soon."

"And when he is ready will you fight him?"

Sam shook his head, "No. He is the rightful alpha, when the time comes I will bow to him."

"That is a wise decision. But before that happens you must ensure they are together. If he doesn't mark her as his before Jacob Black becomes alpha, I fear my prophecy will not come true."

"I'm trying Quil. Your grandson and Jake fighting over her 24/7 isn't really helping."

Old Quil's eyes twinkled as he turned to Sam at last, the ghost of a smile on his lips, "Oh but it is Sam. Young Embry needs the challenge from his brother, it will push him to take what is his, to mark her and make her forever his."

Sam noticed he said brother, not brothers. All the pack members called themselves brothers, but Old Quil had made that distinction on purpose. So there it was, either Billy Black or Quil Ateara IV was Embry's father.

"Have you had any other visions about imprinting? The boys are getting restless, they're worried about going to school."

Old Quil had come to Sam before he met Emily, had warned him about it. Sam had thought he could fight it, but he had been proven very wrong.

The elderly man turned his eyes away again, his voice lowering, "Jared Cameron is close. The others I feel no match for, not yet anyway. But I will watch. Go now Sam, your pack will be looking for you, and speak of this to no one."

Sam nodded his ascent and then took off through the forest, leaving the old man alone on the cliffs.

* * *

Going back to school on Monday threw her off balance again, as if she's being ripped from one world and transported back to another, slightly blander, one. After spending the last few days in the constant presence of the pack she feels strangely alone as she braves the rainy weather to make it from class to class.

She was the first one out the doors when the last bell rang, she knew without being told he would be waiting for her at her truck. He was her protector now, an unspoken agreement had occurred between them, between him and the pack, no the tribe, that necessitated this. She could sense it even if nobody told her.

"Hey Em," she greeted him, willingly accepting his hug and allowing herself to revel in his warmth for a minute longer than was appropriate. She could feel the eyes watching her, but couldn't bring herself to care.

He pulled away from her gently, his eyes sweeping over her, subconsciously making sure she was ok.

"How was school Bells?" He asked, willingly slipping into the passengers seat and letting her drive.

She told him about her classes, about how she felt being around her classmates, she even told him about her loneliness. She hadn't meant to, it was just so hard keeping anything from him.

He kept quiet about his own day back until they crossed into the reservation.

"Bella, stop the car here." His voice was quieter than normal, but held an authority that was unfamiliar coming from him. She had to listen.

He helped her out of the car, his hand remaining in hers as he lead her away from her truck and into the woods. They walked for longer than she was uncomfortable with and an eerie sense of dejavu passed over her as she remembered her last walk into the woods with a boy. She couldn't see the road from here and if Embry left her, she would be lost for good. No wolf boy to come find her, and certainly no vampire.

_Be rational Bella_, she chastised herself, Embry was her friend. He had no reason to leave her alone in the woods.

He stopped abruptly, causing her to stumble into his back. It was like head butting concrete and she couldn't hold in the quiet groan of pain as she rubbed furiously at her skull.

"Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. Fuck – " Embry cursed himself loudly, turning on the spot to exam her head, "Damn Bells, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine Embry. Although, to be honest, this whole leading me out into the middle of the woods thing is kind of scaring me."

Embry seemed to shrink under her words, if that was possible, and shifted uncomfortably. That of course could be due to the fact that for the first time in weeks he was fully dressed in full-length jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt that strained ever so slightly over his newly acquired muscles.

"Em, seriously, you're freaking me out."

That seemed to make him snap out of whatever thought he was in. His eyes refocused on her face and his voice was shaky when he spoke, "We lost Jared at lunch."

Her heart stopped, "WHAT!?"

"No! Not like that Bella!" He reached for her, drawing her into his larger frame, enveloping her in his warmth, "I'm sorry Bells, I shouldn't have put it that way. I just mean, Jared imprinted at lunch."

"Oh, I see."

But she didn't see, not really. She didn't see what Jared imprinting had to do with her. She knew enough from the legends to know that none of them would ever imprint on her, they had all seen her multiple times since they'd phased and she wasn't native anyway.

"Her names Kim, she's had a crush on him for years and he never even noticed her. It scared him, bad, he phased and hasn't been able to phase back. He just keeps pacing back and forth in the woods behind her house, just making sure she's safe."

"Is he the only one?"

Embry nodded, "For now. It's only a matter of time though. We all went back to school today, but a lot of kids weren't back from their vacations yet, so there's still opportunity. And the tribe is having a bonfire with the Makah tribe next week…"

Bella hadn't realized until now that he was still holding her, having maneuvered himself down to sit on a fallen tree, he had her cradled in his lap.

She searched his eyes, "Are you scared Embry?"

"Not for me, I can't imprint, but I am for the others. Quil keeps his head down at all times, he won't look anyone in the eye and he hasn't told a joke since Sunday morning. Sam had to drag Jake to school and Paul's AWOL, he won't phase in and Sam can't alpha order him if he doesn't know where he is."

The pack was being torn apart by this, she realized. She knew imprinting wasn't good no matter what Sam or Emily said.

"How are Seth and Leah?"

"You want the truth?"

She nodded, worried the tremble in her voice would betray her.

"Sam isn't sending Seth back to school yet. It's like his dad's death just hit him. He's trying hard and he's learning pretty quickly, but he's just a kid you know? I think it's really getting to him."

"And Leah?"

"The elders don't think she'll imprint, I guess they think it's a male dominant trait or whatever, and since none of the pack imprinted on her she's pretty much free to do whatever she wants," he seemed disgusted at the thought, "but we kinda' had a blow out last night."

She had gone back to Forks with Charlie early in the morning Sunday. He thought they needed to get back into routine and she was grateful. Apparently she had missed a lot in that short time.

"Sam and Leah somehow got on patrol together and Leah thought it would make her feel better if she showed Sam all the guys she's been, ah, you know, _intimate_ with," he blustered, his cheeks tingeing pink, "and apparently she wasn't being exactly safe. Sam alpha ordered her to stop having sex. He said that if she got pregnant and phased it would destroy the baby or whatever."

"It sounds like he's just jealous."

Embry nodded, "Yeah, Leah thinks so too. She's been raging, can't phase back either so now Jared is worrying about his imprint and trying to ward off some of Leah's bad feelings. It's a nightmare and Emily hasn't stopped crying."

"So this is my warning?"

"I just thought you should know what you were walking into."

She detached herself from his tangle of limbs, climbing out of his lap. She almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Thanks Em, do you think we should start heading back to the truck though? I promised Emily I would help her with dinner."

Embry pushed himself up with an easy grace, but didn't make any movement back towards where they had came from. He was watching her, an unfamiliar touch to his eyes. _Was it desire_?

"Em?"

"There's more Bella."

She felt suddenly vulnerable alone in the woods with this beautiful man, her new friend, her protector.

"Quil's grandpa came to see me last night Bella, to talk to me about finding a mate."

"A mate?" She repeated dumbly, words escaping her.

"I can't imprint, but it's important to my wolf that I have a mate. Quil's grandpa had a vision on his last spirit walk, he came to guide me towards my rightful mate."

Bella stepped back a bit, her eyes searching his face for the Embry she had grown to trust, but all she saw was this new Embry, a more animalistic, base version of the man she had begun to care for.

"You said a mate for a mate, that's what the redheaded leech wants, right?"

Bella nodded, still speechless.

"Is it true?"

"I don't understand."

His voice was raising, shaking with intensity, "The Cullen leech, was he your mate, were you _with_ him?"

Realization dawned on her as she studied the man standing before her. He was shaking but she knew he wouldn't phase. The words seemed to pain him as they left his mouth, the thought of her and Edward seemed to wrack his body with unease.

She finally mustered up the courage to respond, albeit timidly, "No, Edward and I never did, that. We barely kissed, he was too afraid to hurt me."

"Have there been others?"

This wasn't her Embry. _Since when is he your Embry anyway Bella?_

"Never."

The spell he appeared to be under broke with her confession and the familiar glint in his eye returned, easing her instantly. The intensity radiating between them not even a minute ago vanished as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Taha Aki." His eyes settled on her as he realized just how terrified she was for the first time, "Shit Bells, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect that to happen, Sam told me I had to talk to you about this, but, damn, I didn't expect that."

"What's going on Embry? What did Old Quil see in his vision?"

Embry stepped towards her, cautiously as if he expected her to run, when she didn't he responded, "He saw you Bella. You're my mate."

* * *

**I'm not terribly happy with this chapter, but I rewrote it about 5 times so this is as good as it's going to get. Please understand Embry did NOT imprint on Bella and this is nothing like an imprint. He was already developing feelings toward her, and he isn't suddenly compelled to be with her because of Old Quil's confession. If anything he's just as scared as Bella is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Five**

She crashed through the forest undergrowth, willing her feet to carry her faster through the trees. She could hear the distinct beating of her heart, pounding wildly in her chest. He was following her, she knew, and could overtake her any moment if he wanted to. Instead, he let her continue her fruitless attempt at escape, as if he was playing with her. No, as if he was just keeping close enough to make sure she was ok.

Her foot caught the underside of a partially uncovered tree root and before she had time to react she found herself flying through the air before landing square on her back, the impact enough to knock the wind out of her.

She blinked once, twice, and then he was hovering above her, his eyes wide with concern, boring into her own.

"Are you ok?"

If she wasn't in so much pain she would have laughed. Was she ok? Well sure, if you ignored the fact that a 16 year old werewolf just claimed she was his mate leading to her running off into the woods with no sense of direction and ending with her here, laying flat on her back unable to breath.

Agitation crossed his face as he held her stare, reaching forward to lift her up so she was sitting. She breathed in deeply and finally felt the air filling her lungs, leaving her in a heavy gasp.

She clutched her sides, breathing heavily with her head bent down so that her hair created a curtain blocking her from his gaze. That had really hurt.

His hand had wrapped around her back now, supporting her against him as he spoke soothingly in her ear, "Tell me what hurts Bells."

She wanted to hate him, god how she wanted to, but all she could manage to do at the sound of his voice was to lean closer in to him, molding herself to his frame.

Her voice came out a strangled sob, "I'm ok."

She was ok physically, her legs burned from the exertion of running but other than that she felt fine. Her head and her heart were in an entirely different state.

Without permission, he lifted her into his arms, cradling her into him as he made his way back towards her truck. She kept her head buried in his shoulder so she could avoid conversation and eye contact, instead allowing herself to be lulled into sleepiness by the steady beat of his heart.

Instead of getting in the truck though, he sat her on the edge of the truck bed, standing between her legs with one hand tracing invisible patterns on her hand and the other slipping onto her waist.

When she finally looked into his eyes she was shocked at what she saw, fear. He looked like the shy Embry she had first met, not this wolf man-child she had come to know. He searched her face nervously, looking for a sign of what to do next.

"Please say something Bella."

She reached out, subconsciously, and laced her hand through his, ceasing the light touches on her palm, and spoke, "I don't understand any of this Embry."

"Me neither," he admitted, "I just know what Old Quil told me. The only relationships the tribe documented were imprints."

"This isn't imprinting though, is it? I mean, do you _have_ to chose me as a mate?"

He shook his head vehemently, "No. Nothings really changed Bells, I always knew I would have to chose a mate someday, Old Quil just told me who I should chose for my best chance at happiness."

"Me."

He swallowed heavily, leaning in closer, "You."

"You don't even know me though!" Her voice was borderline hysterical as she spoke, her hand tightening its hold on his.

His eyes snapped shut, briefly, and his face screwed up in pain before he took control of himself and relaxed, his voice soft as he spoke to her, "We have time Bella, I won't ask you to make any commitment, not now. I just want you to know that my wolf likes you, a lot, and so do I."

He smiled that nervous Embry smile and she felt instantly more relaxed. He was so different than before and yet in the important ways he was so much the same. She wondered briefly why she had never taken note of him before all of this, when she used to come spend time with Jake and him and Quil would tag along.

And shit – "What about Jake?"

"I don't know Bells, I mean I know how Jake feels about you _now_, but he's gonna imprint eventually."

"And Old Quil thinks we should be together?"

Embry nodded, "He thinks our best chance to be happy is to be together, but we don't have to be Bella. I told you, I'm not asking for anything. You just needed to understand what's going on."

He leaned forward tentatively and when she made no move to stop him he buried his head in her neck, reveling in the sweet aroma that screamed _Bella_ to him.

"I'm sorry I ran from you Embry, I was just scared. You didn't look like yourself."

His voice was muffled as he spoke into her skin, "Don't ever be afraid of me Bella, please."

His hands wrapped her around her waist, pulling her closer to him and she found it so natural to wrap her own tiny arms around him, running her hands up and down his back, trying to sooth his anguish and guilt.

* * *

Billy Black wasn't one to look back in regret, he was a man that took his time and thought out every decision before he made it. Watching his youngest child now, his only son, he felt the sharp sting of regret fully for the first time in his life.

He had known since Jacob was just a little boy that he was in love with his best friend's daughter. Bella and Jacob had gone together with such ease when they were little, never arguing, always smiling and sharing. When she had moved back to Forks he had watched that childhood crush blossom into love, but in vastly different ways for the two of them.

Bella loved his son, he was sure of it, but not in the way that Jacob yearned to be loved by her. Her eyes never held the same passion for Jacob, as his did for her. Yet Billy had encouraged him. He had known then that Jacob would phase, as soon as Sam Uley phased he knew. And he had hoped, against all odds, that his son would imprint on Bella Swan and that she would feel the tug of the imprint and grow to love his son in the way he so desired.

When Jacob hadn't imprinted, Billy's heart broke for his son. The other elders has assured him that Jacob would imprint and find the purest love, and he knew this was true, but still he found himself tortured by the realization that he had set his own son up for this heartbreak.

And then Old Quil had come to the last tribal meeting with news of his vision.

Embry Call.

A man long dead's dirty little secret, the unclaimed son of one of his best friends. He hadn't seen it until Old Quil had brought it in front of them. Bella and Embry; Embry and Bella. So compatible in all the ways that mattered.

Now it was all he could see, and he knew the same was true for Jacob. His son didn't understand, he didn't know of the vision, all he knew was that he was being forced to watch his best friend since childhood and the girl he was hopelessly in love with, slowly fall for one another.

Though it made him hate himself a bit, Billy couldn't help what would have happened if he had steered his friend away from Tiffany Call, if Embry had never existed. Would the fates have aligned differently? Would Bella have belonged to Jacob instead? Or would she have been mated with Embry's brother instead.

He knew, despite what he wished to be true, that the Swan and Ateara blood had always called to one another. It would be no different now. Even if his dear friend Quil Ateara IV had not fallen for Tiffany Call, Bella would have belonged to an Ateara.

Of course Embry didn't know he was an Ateara, hardly anyone knew. A secret that had long ago been buried with his dead friend, the only people to keep it now was himself and Tiffany.

So yes, though Billy Black was hardly a man to regret in the past, he was beginning to realize he had a great many regrets that were just beginning to catch up with him.

* * *

The whole pack was waiting for them when they finally made it to Sam and Emily's. Paul had returned from wherever the hell he had disappeared sometime in the interim and even Leah was present, though the look on her face and Seth's warning hand on her shoulder made it obvious she would rather be anywhere else.

Embry's wolf kicked in the moment Leah's eyes set on Bella. It compelled him to place himself between the two females, protecting his potential mate from harm.

Up until this morning his wolf had been more dormant than the others, he had been able to control it. When Old Quil told him about his vision it had awoken something in him that wasn't present before. Now his wolf was constantly clawing at the inside, trying to get out, trying to take control; especially when it came to Bella.

Talk about the power of suggestion.

He knew, of course, that wasn't why. He had realized his feelings towards Bella were changing the firs time he had brought her to Emily and Sam's. Before it had always been Jake and Quil lusting after her, he had never thought to like her, he knew he didn't have a chance. Something was different now though. He knew she was meant to be his mate and he wanted that, more than he wanted almost anything.

Sam nodded toward the house in silent command and they trooped single file behind him inside, Bella and Embry last.

He briefly realized that Jared had brought his new imprint with him, he was pretty sure her name was Kim, but she was plain and didn't have a very memorable face so he couldn't be sure. He was too busy watching Bella to dwell on the new couple. He was a people watcher by nature and normally the presence of a new person would peak his interest, but like magnets his eyes kept being dragged back to the petite pale girl to his right.

Quil was whispering to her quietly, but thanks to his superb wolf hearing he could understand every word. He was telling her about Jared imprinting, and Bella for her part was acting as if it was the first time she had heard it.

That was good as Sam had alpha ordered him to keep his meeting with Bella a secret from the rest of the pack. He didn't want anyone to know about Old Quil's vision until Bella had decided what she wanted, and she had yet to tell Embry what she was thinking.

The pack was watching Sam intently, waiting for their alpha to speak. When he did his voice was heavy and the stress was evident, it had not been an easy go for Sam as alpha.

"What happened last night and this morning will never happen again, do you understand me?" He took their silence for understanding and continued, "the patrol schedules are the way they are for a reason and I can't have you disappearing," he looked pointedly at Paul before his hard stare swept to Leah, "or rage phasing at will. We need to keep order and if you can't handle that I will _not_ hesitate to alpha order you."

Paul managed to look almost contrite for his actions, but Leah just sneered in Sam's directions, ignoring Seth's soft pleas to stop. She certainly didn't seem to want to make things any easier on them.

"As you all know by now, Jared imprinted today. Jared?"

His beta straightened up in his seat, shifting Kim on his lap, "This is Kim everyone. Kim, this is, _everyone._"

Jared laughed at himself, a carefree contagious laugh. He seemed so at peace, so in love. That's who Jared was though, laidback, friendly, a bit of a jokester. He seemed to be accepting the imprint well.

Kim brushed her wispy black hair away from her face and managed a muttered 'nice to meet you' before bowing her head again, sinking further into Jared. _Interesting pair_, Embry thought to himself. He would've never guessed it.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way Sam continued, "Until further notice I'm going to be taking all morning shifts during the week, Leah will take the afternoons and you will continue your night and weekend shifts in the same pairs as before. I'll slot in for Embry."

Quil frowned, "Why's Embry not taking any shifts?"

The two of them patrolled together, and even with Quil's somewhat incessant Bella fantasy reel, there wasn't anyone Embry would rather patrol with. Quil had a keener sense of smell than him and was impossibly strong, plus they were best friends. Embry trusted Quil with his life.

"I want Embry on Bella watch."

He mentally thanked his alpha. He was hoping that was what Sam decided. He knew his alpha had been worried that it would be too demanding on him, what with school and the lack of sleep the two combined would bring, but he didn't want anybody else watching _his_ mate. Or at least who he hoped would agree to be his mate. His wolf had made it very clear he wouldn't hesitate to find a replacement if she didn't decide soon.

"He's never gonna get any sleep," Seth pointed out, "Let me at least take a night or two for him. I don't mind, honest. I can't go back to school yet anyway."

Seth was grinning eagerly at Bella, if he wasn't so young Embry would be jealous. But Seth was a good kid, a little overzealous, but he took his role as protector seriously and he had obviously embraced Bella better than some of the others.

Quil chuckled, "No way pup, you aren't ready for that. I can switch off with Embry."

Seth's face dropped, "I would be able to protect her."

"Enough. Seth you take Monday nights, you have them off anyway, and Quil you can have Saturday and Sunday nights. Embry will take the rest of the nights and after school until dark when you two are patrolling. Does that work for you Embry?"

The others assumed he was asking if Embry wanted more nights off but he knew the truth, Sam wanted to make sure his wolf was ok with it. And despite the rage his wolf felt at the idea, he nodded, he would need sleep after all. Even if he didn't want to be separated from her.

Bella had remained fairly quiet to this point, sitting stock still beside him, her arms crossed over her chest. He figured she was still in shock over what had happened in the woods, but he was surprised she had nothing at all to say about her increased security detail. Perhaps he had thought too soon.

"That's too much! Seth has to go back to school eventually, and I won't have Embry and Quil running themselves ragged for me. I don't want any of you doing that for me."

Quil snorted, "We _want_ to protect you Bella."

She turned so her back was to Embry, he didn't like it, and smiled at Quil, "I appreciate that Quil, but it's too much to ask," looking back at the group she continued, "It's too much to ask of all of you."

"Got that right." Leah mumbled, frowning harder. She ignored Sam's warning glance.

Jacob had remained silent the whole time, never looking at Embry or Bella, instead keeping his eyes trained on the knots in the wood table. Embry had never seen his best friend look so indifferent, especially when it came to Bella.

"While I was on my trip I was thinking," Paul's voice was thick with mischief, this couldn't be good, "we wanna catch the little redhead leech right? Well we know what she wants, we got it right here."

Paul had had a field day when he found out how Bella knew Victoria and had been formulating plans ever since.

"I say we take care of our pesky little leech problem once and for all and use Jake and Embry's little girlfriend as bait."

The room erupted in chaos as the pack divided, Leah and Jared agreeing readily with Paul, while Quil, Jake, Embry and Seth made a wall around a now standing Bella, throwing out threats of their own.

"ENOUGH!" Sam slammed his hands down on the table, leaving the shadow of palm prints dented in the wood, "Enough. Sit down _now_."

His voice held that alpha timber and they all immediately felt the need to comply.

"I am under no circumstances willing to place an innocent as a trap, do you understand me? Our job is to protect Bella from this vampire, not turn her over."

"It might work though."

Her voice was so quiet, it was hard to hear even with their heightened wolf senses, but the words were unmistakable.

"No way Bella," Jacob cut in, his face betraying his emotions for the first time in days. He looked absolutely horrified at the idea.

While the rest of them had sat at Sam's command, Bella remained standing, now at eye level with the boys. Her hands were on her hips and he could tell she meant business.

His dick involuntarily twitched, _traitorous bastard_, this was not the time or place to be getting hard. But damn she looked good when she was being bossy.

"It's a good idea," she continued, "We all know that Victoria wants me and if she thinks she's finally got me she might let up her guard a little bit you know? It'll give you guys the opportunity you need to get her."

Paul seemed mildly surprised that she had agreed with him and almost smiled at her, "I'm a genius."

"Why don't we vote on it?" Jared reasoned from behind Kim's hair; he had his head nuzzled into the side of her neck and looked content.

Seth's hand shot up, "I vote not to use Bella as bait. I won't do that."

"Me neither," Quil interjected.

"Well I think it's a damn good idea, we might as well use the little leech whore for something, after all it is her – "

"LEAH THAT'S ENOUGH!"

All their heads whipped around to the tiny native woman standing by the stove. Emily was shaking so bad if she could have phased she would've, and probably torn her cousin apart.

"I realize you are upset about all of this, and believe me we all understand. You've gone through more than most, but so has Bella. I think it's high time you start treating her with respect, she has done _nothing_ to you."

Leah looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing in silent protest, unable to form words. Since she had phased Emily had been nothing but overly kind to her cousin, doing anything to get back in her good graces. Apparently that ended tonight.

"I think it's settled then, right Sam? Now maybe I should bring Bella home," Embry said, finding his voice at last.

His wolf was gnashing his teeth together, barely being contained now. He was violently angry at the thought of Bella being used as Paul had suggested and also pissed that others had jumped to her defense before Embry.

His wolf was considerably less docile than his man was.

"She hasn't even eaten yet," Quil whined.

Embry couldn't help but roll his eyes, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jacob scowl deeper.

"I think Embry is right, maybe it's better if you head home Bella. I'll have Embry drive you, if you don't mind, and maybe you can stop for food on the way."

Sam was on his best behavior with Bella, even taking care not to demand she do anything. Embry was impressed.

Bella nodded, her cheeks tinged pink, "Yes, I'd like to go home."

It was settled than, Bella had had enough of La Push for one day, probably for one lifetime, and Embry was the lucky guy who got to escort her back home.

* * *

"Charlie's home."

She didn't know why she told him, it wasn't like he couldn't see the cruiser parked in the driveway.

"If I duck out quick he won't see me, I can phase and just patrol from the woods," He said, but his face was lacking sincerity. It was obviously the last thing he wanted to do.

She was almost certain she heard him sigh in relief when she replied, "Don't be dumb Embry. I made you miss dinner at Emily's, the least I can do is cook for you. Come on, Charlie's probably hungry."

Embry followed her complacently into the house.

"I'm home!" She called out, dropping her keys in the bowl by the door.

Charlie was immersed in whatever sports highlight reel was currently playing and didn't peel his eyes away from the television as he mumbled a quick 'hey kid' in her direction.

"I have a friend over."

That seemed to pique her fathers interest. He managed to pull his eyes away from the game long enough to turn, an eyebrow arched in his direction. His eyes widened when he took in Embry.

"Charlie this is Embry Call, he's a friend of Jake's, Em this is my dad Charlie."

"Nice to meet you sir."

Charlie still looked totally stunned as he took in the massive teenager before him, "What the hell is in the water down there?"

Embry shrugged, stifling a laugh. They got that a lot.

"A friend of Jake's huh? How old are you?"

"Sixteen sir."

Charlie didn't look like he believed him.

"You don't mind if Embry stays for dinner do you?"

She cringed as her father sized up Embry once again before agreeing, "That's fine Bella. Just let me know when it's ready."

He turned back to the television then, effectively ending the conversation. All things considered that hadn't gone too badly.

The two made their way into the kitchen out of Charlie's earshot and Embry hopped up on the counter, resuming his seat from the week before as Bella gathered the ingredients to make pasta primavera and grilled chicken.

"He likes you," she commented idly as she chopped up a pepper.

Embry nodded, "Yeah, I sensed that."

"I guess it's a good thing, since you're my mate and all."

Her eyes remained focused on the cutting board so they wouldn't give too much away.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this Bells," he said quietly, almost ashamed, "I told you though, it isn't an imprint, we don't have to do this. You can walk away, it'll hurt me, but it won't kill me like a rejected imprint would."

"Do you want me to walk away?"

She hadn't meant to ask him, it had just flown out of her mouth before she could stop herself. It seemed like hours before he answered, although it was really only a minute.

"No." He searched for the words, his eyes trained on her, "I told you my wolf likes you Bella, but he isn't the only one. I like you too, a lot."

She finally looked up at him, all the air leaving her lungs at the sight of his intense stare, "So what do we do then?"

"Well if you'll have me, we could give dating a try, see where it goes. Do what you want Bella, if there's someone else I would understand, I know Quil really likes you."

"Quil?" She questioned, visibly surprised. She mulled on that thought for a moment, her and Quil, she had never considered it. He was certainly handsome, and his body was amazing. But, she conceded, he had nothing on Embry.

"I'm not interested in Quil Embry, or anyone else, I still love –"

"I know. I understand Bella, honest, I may not like it but I understand. I'm just asking you to please, if you even have the slightest view of me as something other than a friend, give me a chance."

She could tell this was hard for him, exposing himself like this and making him vulnerable to her. Embry was, by his own account and Jake and Quil's, exceedingly shy and had hardly even talked to girls before he phased. Now he was laying his heart out on the table for her.

It made her feel powerful; and scared.

"Ok."

He beamed in response, sliding silently off the counter and moving towards her.

"Can I ask for one more thing Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I would really like to kiss you now."


	6. Chapter 6

*Authors Note at Bottom*

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Six**

_**"Can I ask for one more thing Bella?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"I would really like to kiss you now."**_

_**She let out a girly little squeak and blushed a fierce red, deepening when he chuckled.**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**Embry stepped closer still, crowding her until her back hit the edge of the counter, he surrounded her placing a hand on either side of her on the counter, his body lightly brushing hers. He smelt delicious.**_

"_**Bells," he whispered in a breathy voice, staring down at her with unsure eyes, "Are you sure this is ok?"**_

"_**Just kiss me Em."**_

_**His lips met hers softly at first, unsure, he was inexperienced she could tell, but they felt so damn good against her own. He deepened the kiss once he realized she wasn't pulling away, nibbling at her bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth before licking one long swipe across it, her mouth fell open in awe and he devoured her. **_

_**It took her a moment to adjust, but then she was battling against his tongue just as fiercely. Something ignited deep in her belly, like a red-hot coil and she clutched his arms, mashing her body against his.**_

_**He groaned, breaking the kiss, "Bells, your dad is in the next room."**_

_**At that moment she really didn't care. She slid her arms up his chest and wrapped them as best she could around his neck trying to pull him down to her, but he resisted though it seemed it pained him to do so. **_

"_**We can't," he whispered emphatically, his hands lightly but firmly pushing away her arms. **_

_**She pouted, hoping it would win him over, but he just chuckled then a pained expression overcame his face and he forced himself away, sitting back on the counter. **_

Bella woke with a start, she had tangled herself up in the bed sheets sometime during the night and was flushed red and sweaty. Fighting her way out of the mess of sheets, she tried to push the memory of Embry's kiss from her mind.

She had been thinking about it almost constantly since it had happened nearly four days ago, although neither of them had mentioned it. She had seen Embry everyday since that Monday night, but he hadn't tried anything again and she was frustrated.

Even more frustrating was the knowledge that today was Friday and that meant she would be spending the rest of the weekend at Sam and Emily's. Leave it to the sneaky alpha to somehow convince Charlie to agree.

Sam had called on Thursday to let Charlie know he was going camping with some of the boys over the weekend and Emily hated staying alone, so would Bella mind coming to stay with her? Of course Charlie had agreed and of course they weren't actually camping anywhere. No, it was just another way to keep Bella as close as possible while Victoria was still on the loose.

Bella went through her morning routine mindlessly, dressing in a dark pair of fitted jeans and her favorite grey thermal top. It was raining, a common occurrence in Forks, so she grabbed her coat on the way out, flipping up the hood as she made a dash for her truck.

He was already waiting in the passengers seat.

"Crap Embry! You scared me." She gasped out when she realized he was there.

He arched in eyebrow in her direction, smiling slightly and saying, "I wait here for you everyday."

She huffed, throwing the car in reverse and flooring it out of Charlie's driveway a little faster than probably necessary. He _did _wait in her truck for her everyday, but she had been so out of it that morning she had completely forgotten.

"Whoa, easy there Andretti, I'm supposed to get you to school in one piece."

She ignored his teasing, refusing to even look in his direction. She was reaching the end of her patience.

He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, but she could feel his eyes on her and she was sure if she looked over they would be sparkling in amusement. One thing she had learned about Embry was that while he may be quieter than the others, he had a mischievous side to rival Quil's and he wasn't opposed to teasing her.

She was early to school and the parking lot was mostly empty. She considered going in and studying until homeroom started, but she was beginning to feel bad for ignoring Embry. He hadn't really done anything, which was the problem; he hadn't so much as touched her since their kiss. One minute he was claiming she was his perfect mate and the next he wouldn't come within a foot of her.

"Did I do something Bella?" He asked quietly, his hand reached out to rest lightly on her thigh. Her skin burned at the contact.

She twisted her hands nervously. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject, what if Embry just had lost interest in her? It wasn't like imprinting after all; he was free to pick any mate he wanted. Maybe Old Quil's vision had been wrong and now Embry was forced to protect a girl he had misguidedly believed was his future mate.

One hand anchored on her leg, he slid himself closer to her.

"Bella," he whinged, trying to make eye contact with her.

_You're mad at him Bella Swan, don't forget that_. She remained resolute her eyes focused on the tiny chip in her windshield. She would **not** look at him. Once she did she was done for.

His hand disappeared from her thigh suddenly and he slunk as far away from her as possible in the small cab of the truck. From the corner of her eye she could see him frowning down at his lap. She had never seen Embry this vulnerable.

"Is this about the kiss? Do you regret it?"

"Do **you** regret it?" She countered.

He frowned, looking up at her, and replied dumbly, "Me?"

"It's the only explanation," she rambled flustered, "I mean you haven't even touched me since then. What happened? Did Old Quil tell you his vision was wrong? He probably saw a different pale face, do we all look the same in visions maybe?"

She was making little to no sense, and she knew it, but she couldn't stop the stream of words falling from her mouth. Embry watched her intently, the look on his face almost horrified when she asked him if Old Quil's vision was wrong.

"You thought I changed my mind about you?" He questioned, his voice laced with hurt.

She shrugged and looked away. The hurt in his eyes was almost painful to witness.

"I would **never** change my mind about you."

"Then why haven't you kissed me?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

She let out a heavy sigh, "This is never going to get easy is it?"

He was beside her again, one long arm wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers tracing patterns lightly on her shoulder. She let herself be lulled into false comfort by his skilled ministrations for a moment before she came back to herself.

"I don't understand any of this Embry. Nobody will talk to me except you; Jake hasn't even tried to see me. And I just don't understand. If it's not an imprint why do I suddenly feel this why?"

His hand stilled as he spoke, "Sam thinks its pheromones. Now that my wolf recognizes you as a potential mate, Sam figures I'm releasing pheromones to draw you in."

"Is any of it real then?"

She could feel him tense beside her and almost regretted the question; but she needed to know.

"It _feels_ real Bella. It's real for me, and I hope it's real for you." He chuckled softly at an old memory; "We all always had a thing for you. The second Quil and I saw you in Jake's garage it was game on."

She turned to him, her face revealing her shock, "Really?"

"You never noticed? Quil found just about any excuse to go over Jake's when you were around. He wasn't exactly subtle."

"No, I knew about Quil. But you Embry? I never saw that."

He shrugged as best he could with one arm still wrapped around her, "It was bad enough having Jake and Quil fight over you without throwing myself in the mix."

"Well apparently some wolfie god did that for you, huh?"

He laughed again, a deeper, throatier laugh this time, "Apparently."

The parking lot was filling up at this point and Bella knew if she didn't hurry she would be late for homeroom, but she didn't want to go. It was nice sitting here with Embry; his arm slung over her shoulder made her feel safe and his voice was lulling her into an easy relaxation.

Charlie, however, would be less than impressed to find she skipped school to hang out in her car with a boy, no matter how much he might like said boy.

"I should go."

"You should," Embry agreed, but kept his arm tightly around.

"You'll be here after school right?"

Embry's eyes roamed the cab of the truck, finding anywhere to look but her face, "Actually I'm sending Quil. I have to talk to Sam about pack stuff. That's ok right?"

She hoped her face didn't reveal just how not ok that was as she forced a smile, "Sure Embry, I know you have other responsibilities," she jabbed him gently with her elbow, a teasing smile pulling at the corner of her lips, "but you really want to leave me alone with Quil?"

His eyes narrowed, he clearly didn't think it was as funny as she did, "He won't try anything, and if he does I'll take care of it."

She nodded. It was useless to tell him she was only kidding.

"And I'll talk to Sam for you, see if Jake can come and see you soon. I know how important he is to you."

"Did Sam alpha order him?"

Embry had managed to detangle them and leaned over opening her door, "I'll take care of it, now go! I have to get to school too you know."

She stumbled out of the truck clumsily, "Thanks Embry! See you later maybe?"

He flashed her another smile, "Definitely."

Then he was gone, hopping out from the passenger's side of the car and disappearing into the trees before anyone even realized he had been there.

With a dull thud she slammed the door to the truck shut, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder and turning towards the school.

Oh joy. Another fun filled day at Forks High.

* * *

Sam was waiting for him just at the border in human form. He had asked Embry the night before to skip school to talk to him; Sam was skipping patrol as well. It must be important if his alpha was willing to leave the rez open to potential attack to talk to him.

"Let's walk," Sam said in way of greeting, turning to head back into the woods. He knew without question that Embry would follow him.

They moved through the woods with a grace men of their size should not possess, looping through the heavy undergrowth in almost total silence.

Embry watched his alpha from the corner of his eye. Sam was only slightly taller than him, but his body was more solid than Embry's own sinewy frame and he carried himself with the maturity of a man double his age. His mouth was set in a hard pressed line as they walked and Embry could see the inner struggle his was having playing out in his eyes.

"How is Bella handling everything?"

Embry wasn't sure how to answer that and readily admitted to it, "I don't know Sam. We kissed on Monday but I've been keeping my distance like you said. I told her about the pheromones theory and now she thinks my feelings aren't real."

"I will speak to her when Quil brings her here tonight. She needs to understand and accept her position as your mate as soon as possible so that I can bless it."

That's what had Sam so on edge. When a wolf chose a mate, whether by guidance from the shaman or his own preference, the alpha had to bless it. Since they were not as resolute, or divine as imprints the alpha had to ensure that they were welcoming a positive addition into the pack.

Sam was worried about Jacob, he hadn't admitted it but the others knew. Jake was getting stronger by the day, even more so than the other wolves had and he was getting frustrated with Sam's rules.

"You think Jake would forbid the blessing if he became alpha? He's going to have his own imprint eventually, it's not like he could have Bella anyway."

Sam nodded in agreement, "That's true Embry, but until he finds his imprint he will continue to see Bella as his. He loves her."

"We're his best friends, you think even if he knew we both wanted it he would still refuse to bless our union?"

He knew the answer already, of course Jake would refuse. He loved Bella. Embry could see into his best friends mind just as well as he could see into anyone else's and he often found himself wondering if Jake's love for Bella was stronger than even the imprint relationships. There was no way Jake would give his blessing to another wolf taking _his Bella_ as a mate.

"Jacob is physically strong, but he is still immature. He wouldn't want to understand that Old Quil saw your relationship in a divine vision. He's too selfish to accept that right now."

Embry stifled a frustrated growl; he was sick of this, his wolf was sick of this. Ever since he had spoken to Old Quil his wolf had been chomping at the bit to claim Bella. She was theirs and nobody would touch her.

Sam rested a hand on his shoulder, sensing how close to the surface his wolf was getting, "That isn't the only reason I want to move this along Embry. You're growing restless. Your _wolf_ is growing restless. We will speak to Bella this weekend, we need to get this taken care of as soon as possible."

They split up silently at the next clearing, Sam phasing back into wolf form to continue his patrol and Embry making his way up the downtrodden path that lead towards his home. He probably had enough time to make it back to Forks to meet Bella after school but as much as his wolf fought it, he decided not to.

His mother had begun questioning the council about what job could possibly be keeping a teenager out at all hours of the night and he reckoned if he spent some time with her now that he didn't have regular patrols it might get her off his back.

He stopped in front of his house as if ready to face a firing squad. Dealing with all his Bella issues was nothing compared to spending an afternoon with Tiffany Call.

* * *

The whispering started the second she hit the halls and only got louder and more feverent as she made her way out towards the parking lot. If the sneaky glances in her direction and sudden drop in conversation whenever she passed were any sign, the conversation was definitely about her.

She didn't have to wonder long what had everyone so excited. She saw him the second her feet touched the sidewalk, leaning back against the side of her car, arms followed over his brawny chest and his eyes twinkling in barely concealed amusement. He was shirtless, of course, and his cut-offs hung low on his waist, revealing a perfectly formed V disappearing into his pants.

She was fairly certainly Jessica Stanley had literally choked on her tongue at the sight of him.

_Leave it to Quil_, she thought, shaking her head as she made her way toward him. He did look good though, his russet skin looked mouth watering and she couldn't find a single fault with his perfectly chiseled bare chest. _Stop it Bella_, she reprimanded herself. She didn't even know where that had come from. He was Quil, her best friends friend, her, whatever Embry was, friend. That was it.

"Looking good Bells," he greeted her with a low whistle, sidling down the side of the car to open the door for her and offering his hand to help her up into the car.

She ignored his outstretched hand and climbed up into the cab, looking at him with a slightly cocked eyebrow, "Enjoying yourself?"

He laughed, "What can I say, they love me."

"Well feel free to stay here and cater to your adoring fans," she said sarcastically, "but I'm not trying to stick around here any longer than necessary."

He feigned disappointment, holding his hand over his heart before reaching one big hand out to slid her down the bench seat and getting in next to her, hand held out for the key.

"Maybe another time. Right now I'm under strict order to make sure you pack and head over to the rez as soon as humanly possible."

She ignored the little jab about being human and decided to tease him a bit more, "Strict order?"

He hummed in response and said, "The strictest."

"And here I thought Quil Ateara was a rebel."

"Whoa girly, you trying to say something?"

She shrugged, faking innocence, "Me? Never."

He puffed his chest out as he drove, and she couldn't help but notice how all his muscles rippled when he did that, "I will have you know that I am the manliest of men, _Miss_ Swan. I'm the original rebel. I mean look at me, who could resist this?"

She giggled shaking her head, "He alpha ordered you didn't he?"

"Damn girl, Jake was right, you are perceptive."

"I already packed," she nodded towards the bag at her feet, "so I guess we can just head over to Sam's. Will Embry be there?"

Quil turned his head to look at her curiously for a second before turning back to the road, "Yeah probably. I mean he's there most days, I don't see why he wouldn't be."

"Ok."

"What's going on with you two?"

She shrugged, fiddling with the button on her jacket.

"No one gets it, and Sam and Embry won't say anything. Every time I ask Em he just says it's an alpha order and then Sam tells me not to question him 'cause he's alpha. It's _really_ annoying."

She felt a bit bad for Quil. He had been estranged from his friends for so long because of this secret and now even when he was in the pack his best friend was still keeping secrets from him; poor Quil couldn't catch a break.

"I know that there's no alpha order stopping me from telling you Quil, but Embry expects me not to say anything. I can't betray his trust like that."

Quil sighed, "Yeah I figured, it was worth a shot though."

She hadn't been paying attention the change of scenery but she felt when the road underneath them turned from asphalt to dirt as they entered the reservation. Quil seemed to be driving slower, almost as if he didn't want to get to Sam's anytime soon.

"How are you feeling about all this Quil?" She asked, surprising herself with the question.

He smiled and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I think it's _awesome_. I mean I get super strength, super looks and I can turn into a giant ass kicking, vampire-eating wolf whenever I want. And anyway, I get my friends back."

He smiled sheepishly at his admission, cheeks blushing pink under his natural tan.

"The others don't see it that way do they?"

"Nah, everyone else thinks it's a curse. Well not so much Jared, he doesn't really dwell on it either way and Paul was pretty much an animal to begin with so I don't think he sees the difference."

"Jacob hates it."

Quil nodded, "Yeah he does. It's harder for him 'cause he should be alpha you know? But he's not so he's stuck taking orders from someone he should be ordering around on top of not wanting to be a wolf to begin with."

"So if Jake is supposed to be alpha why didn't he take over when he first phased?"

Quil sensed he had told her too much and quickly went silent, focusing on the road instead. She was just about to push the subject when Sam's house came into sight. She'd half expected Embry or Jake to be waiting on the steps for her but the front porch was suspiciously empty.

"Come on Bells; Emily will probably want to get you set up in your room before the rest of the guys get here and she has to chase us around making sure we don't destroy everything."

So Embry would be here soon, she found herself strangely relieved at the idea. It was as if she needed him here to feel ok.

Well that was certainly an interesting development in the muddled feelings of one Isabella Marie Swan. She would have to think on that a bit.

* * *

**Just a quick note – this is still an Embry/Bella story so I promise I'm not setting up any Quil/Bella relationship with this. You'll just have to wait and see what happens with their friendship though. Sorry no kisses this chapter and no Jacob! The next chapter will see things picking up between the three though. Also, I had a reviewer ask if we will see Old Quil's vision and the answer is a kind of yes, there will definitely be more insight into that in future chapters.**

**Once again thank you for reading and please if you can take a minute to review! Hope you enjoyed this update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Seven**

_The tension in the air was palpable, wrapping around the two men like vines as they stood facing one another only inches apart. The others barely even breathed as they watched on in nervous anticipation. _

"_Reverse the order Sam."_

_Jacob's voice was low and held just the hint of a growl. His spine was straightened almost painfully bringing him to his full 6'7" and although Sam was only an inch shorter, the younger man appeared to dwarf him with his massive musculature and the undeniable air of the true alpha that seemed to hang around him and follow him everywhere._

"_No."_

_Sam didn't fear him though. Jacob Black may be the rightful alpha but right now Sam was the alpha and he refused to fear a pack member._

_From the corner of his eye he could see his pack slowly starting to separate. Jared, his second, had lithely positioned himself just behind Sam and Paul had followed suit, while both Clearwater's were hissing at him from behind Jacob's massive back, Leah looking especially volatile. _

_Only two remained impassively in the middle - Quil and Embry. Both appeared relatively calm compared to the rest of the pack and they were eyeing the others speculatively. _

_Sam's attention was snapped back to the man before him at the sound of a deep growl, "Reverse the damn order."_

"_I. Can't. Do. That." Sam hissed back, the familiar vibration of a phase was slowly rising in him. He hadn't been this out of control since his first phase. _

_Jacob turned his head and nodded slowly at Leah and Seth, an unspoken agreement passing between them and then turned and lunged phasing on the fly._

_Within a matter of minutes they all had phased, their bodies clashing together in attack. Jared and Seth, Leah and Paul, and Sam and Jacob in the center. Quil and Embry circled the fighters, the burly chocolate brown wolf pressed closely to his lankier dark grey and black spotted counterpart. _

_The pack mind was wild with their thoughts. __**Fight. Kill. Win. **__And then, like a light had been unplugged, three voices disappeared._

_The fighting ceased instantly, almost from shock. Jacob's russet wolf seemed impossibly even larger than before as he rose up menacingly in front of his former alpha. _

_With a start Sam realized the unthinkable had just happened. Jacob had left the pack and taken Leah and Seth with him. _

_**TWO HOURS EARLIER**_

The rest of the pack had materialized in Emily's kitchen shortly after Quil and Bella's arrival, all except for Jacob and Seth who were on patrol and Embry whose absence was not explained to her.

Emily had explained dinner would be ready for six, but unable to wait another two hours to eat the teenage wolves had raided her pantry and loaded their arms with snacks before flopping down on the couches and carpeted floor of the living room to watch TV.

Bella had meant to maybe go for a walk, or just sit out on the porch for a bit but seeming to have realized her intentions, Quil had scooped one massive hand under her elbow and guided her into the room with the rest of them, positioning her on the loveseat (next to Paul who had just rolled his eyes in annoyance) before flopping down at her feet.

They were watching some basketball game that Bella neither understood nor particularly cared for. Instead, she watched the door silently willing it to open and reveal the tall slender shape of the only Quileute wolf she wanted to see at the moment.

She's so intent on watching the door she doesn't even realize she's being stared at, at first. But then, like two lasers burning a hole in her skin she feels the familiar prickle on her skin of being watched.

Her own eyes widened in shock when she turned her head and met his impossibly dark chocolate orbs. He was staring intently at her as if he was trying to work something out in his head, he didn't even realize she was staring back.

"Paul?" She asked in question, her voice holding a nervous tremble.

And then, as if he had finally fit all the pieces to a particularly difficult puzzle together, his face broke out into a wide grin that looked foreign on his face. He had never smiled in Bella's presence before, never mind _at_ her.

His eyes turned away from her as they scanned the room. The others were all still watching the game, but it was obvious they were paying attention to the exchange between the two. Jared had straightened up in his seat, cocking his head to the side as if to hear better and Quil had scooted back so his back was splayed protectively over Bella's legs, one arm planted at the ground between her legs and Paul's.

His eyes snapped back to hers with a startling intensity, "I need to talk to you little girl. _Alone_."

Her eyes flicked back towards the door, _where was Embry_?

"Leave Bella alone Paul," Sam chastised from the other couch where he was he was sitting with Emily wrapped up in his lap. He sounded as if he was speaking to a petulant child, not an extremely dangerous prone to angry outburst werewolf.

Paul laughed throatily turning to look at his alpha, "I'm not gonna _eat_ her Sam, just wanna' talk to her."

Quil growled and received a quick kick in the side in return from Paul.

"Why?" She asked quietly, finally having found her voice.

Leah piped up from the corner of the room, "Yeah Lahote, what could you _possibly_ want with the leech lover?"

"Christ, is this the fucking inquisition? I just wanna' talk to her for a minute outside."

Although the TV was still on, the basketball game was long forgotten as the pack dropped all pretense of watching it to give their full attention to the curious exchange.

"What makes you think she wants anything to do with you Lahote?" Quil snarled in a completely uncharacteristic manner. Bella had never seen him so serious.

As much as she was loathe to admit it, Bella wanted to know what Paul had to say to her. He had barely acknowledged her presence since the first day and although he had not been outright rude to her since the night she had told them about James and Victoria, he had made it clear she was not one of his favorite people.

Before a fight could escalate, Bella placed her hand softly on Quil's shoulder, "It's fine, I'll talk to him."

Paul smirked at the others in silent victory before hopping off the couch and making towards the door without looking back. He knew she would follow; his arrogance was astounding.

He was waiting for her on the porch, bouncing restlessly on the balls of his feet, "Come on, they can still hear us in there," he nodded towards the door, "we gotta' go into the woods a bit."

"I am not going in the woods alone with you."

Paul huffed in annoyance, "Oh come off it Swan, I'm not gonna' try anything. I just need to talk to you."

"Why?" She challenged, mustering a bravery she didn't know she possessed.

"Look little girl, I'm trying to _help_ you, but you're really wearing on my patience right now."

With an indolent huff she rounded her shoulders and replied, "Fine. Lead the way."

They walked in relative silence, following a fairly worn path through the trees that edged the property. When Paul decided they were far enough he stopped, leaning against a tree and watching her with an assessing eye.

"So… what's the plan? Make it look like a bear accident? Well that wouldn't work, the pack would know. I s'pose you could just lead me out a little further so I'm lost and then a bear can really do the job for you. Be careful of the pack mind though, if they find out they'll –"

"Fuck Swan, for the last time I'm not gonna' hurt you, chill the fuck out. I just want to talk to you."

"You hate me."

"So?"

"So why would you want to talk to someone you hate?"

Paul folded his hands behind his back, pushing out his exposed chest and smirking, "Cause Swan unlike the rest of my pack, I'm just gonna give it to you straight. You aren't fragile like they all think you are."

She had not expected that answer and her face must have conveyed her surprise because he continued, "I still don't _like _you Swan, don't worry."

"What makes you hate me so much?"

He shrugged and his voice sounded bored as if he had had this conversation before when he responded, "Dunno' maybe the fact that you were all over sparkle dick like white on rice? Or maybe how you act so damn innocent all the time. You're a virgin –" she made to protest but he scowled at her, killing the words before they left her tongue, "don't deny it, we can smell it on you. Anyway, I get it you're a virgin but come on Swan, loosen up a little. None of us are gonna hurt you, or force ourselves on you so stop cowering behind Call all the time and take a joke once in a while."

His words were like a slap across the face, a _much needed_ slap. He was right; she was constantly walking around half jumping out of her own skin with worry.

"I still don't get what you want to talk to me about, Paul. Embry already told me about the pack and Sam told me about what's going on with Victoria, so unless there's something they left out – "

"When we see them, leeches you know, they don't look like they do to you. They're all fucking shiny and angular, like crystal. They all smell different to us too, like fucking bleach mixed with sugar, but we can tell the difference between them. And we run faster than them, especially Leah, girl may be a bitch but damn she's fast. Stronger too, that's why they're so afraid of us."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Paul pushed off the tree and stepped closer to her, "I can smell the fear on you when we talk about them," he tapped his nose with his index finger, "I have the best sense of smell in the pack. You're afraid of them, all of them, the little redheaded bitch leech and even the Cullen's."

She couldn't deny what she knew to be true. She was afraid of them; afraid of the hold they had over her.

"I just want you to know, we're _better_ than them Swan, faster and stronger. You don't have to be afraid of them, we won't let them get to you."

His voice held a chilling intensity that reassured her in ways no one else's words had been able to. Paul hated her and still he would protect her. He would even give his life to save her, she knew.

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes, feigning indifference again as he leaned back against the tree, "Whatever Swan, it's not like I have a choice. I'm Sam's third and you _are _Call's mate, that shits almost as sacred as an imprint I don't really have a choice."

"Embry told you?"

Paul rolled his eyes again, this time more playfully and snickered under his breath, "You should know some things about me Swan. I have the best nose in the pack and I'm almost the best fighter, but that's not all there is to me. I _watch_ people and I listen when nobody thinks I'm listening. I know a hell of a lot more than the rest of them do, even Sam."

Pleased with her stunned reaction he continued, "I heard Old Quil and Embry talking, I see how you two are together and anyway, Ateara's and Swan's have always had a thing for each other. They're like fated to be together or whatever. You didn't know that?"

"Ateara's? We're talking about Embry, not Quil."

Paul snorted, "Obviously."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're smarter than the rest of them Swan. Figure. It. Out."

She made to ask him another question but he shook his head, nodding towards the trees, "I think your mate has come to find you. Listen Swan; just do me a favor ok? Just kiss Quil once, I know, it's disgusting, force yourself to do it anyway. You'll understand than."

Then with another mischievous smirk, Paul dropped trou in front of her and phased into a massive silver wolf. She was positive the creature winked at her once before fleeing through the trees and out of her sight.

* * *

Embry had been on his way back to Emily's from his mother's when he had smelt it, an unfamiliar mix of Bella's scent and Paul's leading away from the cottage.

Without thinking he had followed it into human form until he could hear their muffled voices. Silence signaled that their conversation had ended and then as he continued slowly towards him he saw a flash of familiar silver fur rush past him with an excited "YIP" of greeting.

He found Bella still standing in the clear just up ahead, staring expectantly at the trail as if she was waiting for him, Paul must've told her he was coming. The tightness in his chest relaxed when he registered she was safe and though she looked confused she wasn't fearful.

"Bells?" He called out to her hesitantly, struggling against himself to keep from running to her, instead remaining rooted in place as he searched her face for a sign of anything other than the deep confusion that seemed to course through her.

She drew her full bottom lip into her mouth, her front teeth biting down softly as she stared at him with wonder in her eyes. It was as if she had never truly _seen_ him before this moment.

"Embry," she breathed out reverently like a prayer, her eyes widening in pure adoration.

He inched towards her slowly, "What happened Bella?"

She closed the distance between them swiftly, for her anyway, and when they were standing in front of one another, so close they were almost touching, she reached a hand up and stroked his cheek before letting it rest there. Her palm was cool against his naturally hot skin and he allowed his eyes to flicker closed momentarily, enjoying the feeling.

Something had shifted in the air between them; there was a sureness there that had been missing before. He realized with a start that she had **chosen **him, her decision was made. She had chosen to be his _mate_.

"What happened Bells?" He asked again, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Her hand fell back softly to her side as she stared up at him, "He told me I didn't have to be afraid of them anymore, he told me the pack would protect me. They'll protect me because of you."

"Paul said that?"

She nodded, "He called me your mate, and, and, that's what I want Embry. I want to be your mate."

The wolf was flipping in happiness inside of him, begging to be released, to scent their mate, to claim her.

"I want** you**," she finished emphatically, one petite hand trailing a path down his bare chest before resting on his waist.

He tried to stave off the uncertainity but couldn't help himself. She hadn't been even close to making a decision that morning and now suddenly she was handing over the rest of her _life_ to him.

"You are sure about this, aren't you Bella? This may not be an imprint but it is forever. Don't make a decision cause of something stupid Paul said, if he told you that I would find someone else, don't listen. I'll give you all the time you need, I don't mind, Paul's an idiot –"

She reached up, placing one finger to his open mouth and silencing him, "He said it was fate Embry."

Fate.

"I need to see Quil and his grandfather Embry, will you take me to them?"

_What the hell?_

"Why?"

She shook her head, "Please don't ask. I'll explain it when I understand it myself but just please, take me to them."

He nodded, "Of course. And Bella, you are sure about this, uh, about you and me, right?"

She smiled softly, her light brown eyes meeting his own, "It's fate Embry. _You_ are _my_ fate."

He'd have to remember to send Paul fucking Lahote a fruit basket, or a prostitute, or whatever the hell it was that crazy motherfucker was into.

* * *

"Where's Bella?"

That was the first thing Jacob wanted to know when he returned from patrol with Seth. The rest of the pack was just settling into dinner when they arrived, but a quick scan of the room revealed that two people were missing.

Paul, of all people, spoke first, "They're taking a walk. Why Black, what's it to you?"

Jacob growled at the shorter man, but turned his attention to Sam saying, "What's going on Sam? Why are they _always_ together?"

Sam had noticed the agitation growing in the young werewolf the past few days, he was a shadow of the cheerful boy he had once been and his wolf was struggling against the order to stay away from Bella.

Jacob had been glad for it originally, he had realized when he didn't imprint on her that their continued closeness could only hurt her in the long run. Seeing her with Embry had triggered something inside of him though and now Jacob _and_ his wolf were resentful of Sam and his order. They were dying to get to Bella.

"Jacob sit down and eat. Bella and Embry will be back soon and then Embry and I will discuss this with you in private."

Jacob shook his head, "No. I want to speak to Bella."

"I don't think that's such a good idea man," Quil interjected trying to reason with his best friend.

Jacob growled at him, "Don't tell me what is or isn't a _good idea_ Quil. I want to see Bella _now_."

His eyes were yellow as his wolf fought to the surface, the creature was burning with rage. The whole pack had betrayed him. They knew something he didn't, something about Bella and Embry that nobody had thought to tell him.

Further conversation was halted as their scent assaulted him and he straightened up almost painfully, his nose twitching in the air. Bella and Embry's scents entertwined as they appeared in the doorway hand and hand.

Jacob let out an unearthly growl and spun on his heel, shoving roughly past the two and out the door.

"Jacob!" Sam yelled after him, following the younger wolf out into the yard, the rest of the pack following suit.

"Stay in here with Emily, ok Bells? No matter what don't come outside. Please." Embry pleaded urgently with a now frantic Bella before pushing her into Emily's waiting arms and following the others outside.

The tension in the air was palpable, wrapping around the two men like vines as they stood facing one another only inches apart. The others barely even breathed as they watched on in nervous anticipation.

"Reverse the order Sam."

Jacob's voice was low and held just the hint of a growl. His spine was straightened almost painfully bringing him to his full 6'7" and although Sam was only an inch shorter, the younger man appeared to dwarf him with his massive musculature and the undeniable air of the true alpha that seemed to hang around him and follow him everywhere.

"No."

Sam didn't fear him though. Jacob Black may be the rightful alpha but right now Sam was the alpha and he refused to fear a pack member.

From the corner of his eye he could see his pack slowly starting to separate. Jared, his second, had lithely positioned himself just behind Sam and Paul had followed suit, while both Clearwater's were hissing at him from behind Jacob's massive back, Leah looking especially volatile.

Only two remained impassively in the middle - Quil and Embry. Both appeared relatively calm compared to the rest of the pack and they were eyeing the others speculatively.

Sam's attention was snapped back to the man before him at the sound of a deep growl, "Reverse the damn order."

"I. Can't. Do. That." Sam hissed back, the familiar vibration of a phase was slowly rising in him. He hadn't been this out of control since his first phase.

Jacob turned his head and nodded slowly at Leah and Seth, an unspoken agreement passing between them and then turned and lunged phasing on the fly.

Within a matter of minutes they all had phased, their bodies clashing together in attack. Jared and Seth, Leah and Paul, and Sam and Jacob in the center. Quil and Embry circled the fighters, the burly chocolate brown wolf pressed closely to his lankier dark grey and black spotted counterpart.

The pack mind was wild with their thoughts. **Fight. Kill. Win. **And then, like a light had been unplugged, three voices disappeared.

The fighting ceased instantly, almost from shock. Jacob's russet wolf seemed impossibly even larger than before as he rose up menacingly in front of his former alpha.

With a start Sam realized the unthinkable had just happened. Jacob had left the pack and taken Leah and Seth with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Eight**

She met his eyes through the window pane, dark brown, almost black, eyes meeting chocolate brown eyes; confusion evident in both. The rest of the pack, now human again was in pure chaos but he only had eyes for her. This was all for _her_.

"Bella," Emily's voice called quietly from behind her, drawing her gaze away from the tall Quileute boy in the yard, "are you ok?"

Emily was regarding her cautiously, her eyes flitting back and forth from the scene outside to the shaking girl before her.

Bella nodded wordlessly, wrapping her arms around herself tight as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"Jacob."

The name left her mouth as a whisper, a reverent prayer for her best friend.

"Oh Bella," Emily ushered her to the kitchen table, "it will be ok. Sam will talk to him, I'm sure he just needs time."

But it wouldn't be ok, even to an outsider it would be obvious what had happened, the pack had changed, split, in a devastating way.

"Jacob."

Emily paced the kitchen nervously, making the younger girl a cup of tea. Sam had told her about Bella, when her vampire boyfriend had first left, how lost she had been. She looked lost now.

The boys were still arguing in the yard, their voices growing steadily louder. Embry. She needed to get Embry inside to comfort his mate; he would know what to say to her.

Sam had warned her to stay inside no matter what, but it didn't matter. She _needed_ to get Embry inside, and she needed to do so quickly.

Emily was hardly a step onto the porch when the chaos came to an abrupt halt, her imprints form stiffening as if he could sense her without seeing her.

Sam turned to her slowly, "Em, go back inside. We'll be in in just a minute."

She shook her head, standing strong, "It's Bella, Sam. I need Embry to come in now."

From behind Sam, Embry raised his head, eyes filled with question.

"Just give us a minute, Em."

"Sam, please. She needs him, now."

It didn't matter; Embry was already making his way across the yard to her, ignoring Sam's attempts to stop him. He nodded at Emily, passing her in the doorway.

He froze, heartbreaking at the sight of his mate slumped over in her seat holding herself together with her ineffective arms, and great gulping sobs wrecking her body. He felt torn, his more primal side urging him to go to her, while the man side felt betrayed. Her tears were for Jacob, for his competition.

She was _his_ mate though, she had chosen _him_.

He approached cautiously, making a wide loop around the table so she would see him and not feel snuck up on. Her eyes, hollow and empty, followed his movement without emotion as her sobs diminished to pitiful whimpers. He knelt in front of her, reaching up to pull her arms away from her. He wondered at how big his hands looked encircling her petite wrists.

"Bella."

She worried her lip between her teeth, her arms lying limp in his hand.

"C'mon Bells, talk to me."

Hearing her nickname was her undoing; she fell forward into Embry's open arms, clinging to him as she resumed sobbing.

"He's gone; he's gone; he's gone."

The words haunted him; he had heard them from her before, through someone else's memory.

He vaguely registered the rest of the pack filing into the kitchen with them, but his attention was solely on the petite girl sheltered in his arms. It wasn't meant to be this way, Jake wasn't meant to leave. He was supposed to accept them, support them, not destroy their pack and his girl.

His girl.

She was his. She had told him so much only hours before.

"I'm taking her to mine," he announced to no one in particular, not bothering to ask her opinion; Bella was in no state to answer anyway.

"Embry, are you sure?" His alpha asked.

He had already lifted Bella effortlessly, rising to his full height with his mate enveloped in his arms, "She needs this Sam. She needs to get out of here."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Sam."

* * *

Bella must have fallen asleep somewhere between Jacob leaving the pack and Embry finding her in the kitchen, because when she woke up she was staring at an unfamiliar cracked ceiling, the thinnest sliver of sunlight escaping the window to her right.

She was in a bed she realized, twisted up in blankets her head resting on a sinfully delicious smelling pillow and there was heat coming from her left side. She reached her arm out making contact with something solid next to her.

Embry. He had brought her to his house, she remembered now.

She turned on her side, head resting on her hand as she studied him. He was laying flat on his back, one arm flung over his head, the other laying over his stomach. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his lips parted ever so slightly and his dark impossibly long eyelashes resting against his cheeks. Contemplating for a second, she finally reached her free arm out to stroke the soft russet skin of his arm.

He stirred, his right arm coming down to grasp her hand even though his eyes remained closed, "Bells."

"Hey," she whispered, her voice raspy from crying.

Eyes still closed he asked, "You ok?"

"Are you ok?"

He didn't respond because he honestly wasn't sure.

"C'mere," he reached out for her and she let him pull her into his side, resting her head on his bare shoulder, breathing in his earthy scent.

He nuzzled the top of her head, his voice soft and unsure when he spoke, "Are we gonna be ok?"

"What's happening to me Embry? I barely even knew you a month ago and now I have all these feelings I can't explain and I don't know where they came from and I shouldn't be acting like _this_, with _you_, it's too soon."

Embry could sense her anxiety rising, it threw off her smell a little. He stroked his hand down her back, tightening his hold on his mate.

"That's why you wanted to talk to Old Quil, isn't it?"

She was speaking into his chest, so her voice was muffled but his superb hearing picked up her words as clear as day, "Paul told me to, he said that there's more going on than either of us realize. He said something about Ateara's and Swan's and that I should kiss Quil and it would all make sense."

Embry jerked away instinctively, shoving up to a sitting position, his inner wolf thrashing around inside of him at the thought of their mate kissing another pack member.

"Paul told you to _what_!?"

Bella had sat up as well, albeit less gracefully, "He said Ateara's and Swan's are fated to be together…"

She trailed off as realization hit her.

"Embry we need to see Quil and his grandfather _right now_."

* * *

Sam had ordered the pack not to breath a word of the split to anyone until he decided how to deal with it. That was easy for him to do, Quil thought bitterly, he didn't have the one-man inquisition master breathing down his throat at home. Quil hadn't said a word to his grandfather but judging by his questioning stare and the way he had followed Quil from room to room for the past half hour he knew something was wrong.

He was currently _trying_ to work on homework, trying being the operative word. He never had much of an attention span to begin with and having his grandfather's watchful eye on him wasn't helping.

"Embry Call and the Swan girl are here," his grandfather spoke at last.

Quil hadn't heard a knock at the door, or even approaching feet, but his grandfather seemed convinced.

His convictions were proved correct when not even a minute later, Embry's familiar heavy knock resounded through the small house.

"Coming, coming."

He barely had the fading red door open when he felt the familiar press of feminine lips against his own. Quil was, by nature, an act first, think later type of guy; so it seemed natural to wrap his arms around the feminine figure kissing him, pulling her closer to him. He was just starting to enjoy the kiss when the world shifted off balance.

_The whole pack was in Sam's backyard, except for Jacob who was still over at the Clearwater's and Leah who was still way too anxious to phase back. The older girl wasn't taking things as well as her brother and was a bundle of nervous, angry energy. _

_They could hear them approaching, Jacob's almost silent, assured footsteps followed by Bella's clumsier ones. _

_She didn't make eye contact at first, appearing in the yard just behind Jacob. Eventually her head lifted, surveying each pack member, stopping slightly longer on Seth before reaching him._

_Everything Quil had ever known or loved was gone, his allegiance to his family, his pack, his tribe, his plans and his goals, everything but the petite brunette standing an impossibly far ten feet away from him. He could feel the magnetic field between them, drawing them in. _

_Without thinking he took an instinctive step towards her, his body vibrating with want and need._

"_Quil."_

_Sam's voice was filled with warning but it was little more than a buzzing in his ear, tamped down by the desire to reach his imprint._

_In what felt like hours, but was more like seconds, he closed the distance between them, barely registering Jacob's anguished cry as he fell back from the two._

"_Bella," he breathed out her name, a reverent prayer, worshiping in tone and hungry. _

_The need became to strong and he was powerless to fight back the more primal side of himself as he pulled her flush against him, seeking out her lips in wanton desire. This feeling, this feeling he was experiencing right now, was worth moving heaven and earth for. A total sense of completion, need, want. _

_And then, before he could fully allow himself to be embraced by the completeness an imprint brought, he was pulled roughly away._

_He turned to see who dared drag him away from his imprint and met eyes that he realized for the first time were identical to his own._

"_She's mine brother."_

_He shrugged out from under the hand holding him, glaring in contempt, "Let me go Embry. She's my imprint."_

_Embry laughed, a humorless laugh, "She's a Swan, the oldest and only Swan of her generation, she's meant for the oldest Ateara of ours. She's meant for _me_."_

_Quil could feel the phase coming on, threatening to rip out of his human form at a moments notice. He turned, looking for the calming gaze of his imprint, but gone was the adoration for him he had previously found in Bella's eyes. Instead, she was looking past him, eyes full of love and devotion for the boy behind him._

"_No!"_

_He screamed out but it was useless, like a well-oiled machine, his brothers appeared around him, pulling him away from his new imprint and the boy who called himself his brother. With each step they took away from the two Quil felt the imprint bonds withering and dying._

"_NO!"  
_

_But it was too late, Bella was in Embry's arms now, their faces moving closer and closer together until they were sealed in a kiss. _

_Quil felt a burning deep inside, more painful than anything he had ever experienced, and then it was gone. So to was the imprint bond. _

_He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest as the void inside him grew._

"NO!"

The two were jerked apart abruptly and this time it wasn't Quil who was screaming no. He opened his eyes to find Embry wrapped around Bella, holding her firmly against him as rage filled his eyes.

Quil let out a ragged breath, leaning against the doorframe for support, "What the fuck."

From her cocoon in Embry's arms, Bella spoke quietly, "I saw it too Quil. I think Embry did as well."

A withered hand reached out from behind him, resting on his shoulder, "Come inside grandson, I have much to explain. Embry, Bella, I think you would like to hear this too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Nine**

Embry looked pensive, worrying his lip between his teeth as he sat across the kitchen table from her. He hadn't said a word for the past hour and if not for the gentle rise and fall of his chest she wouldn't have believed he was even breathing. He had all but torn her out of the Ateara house, stalking down the familiar road from his best friend, no his _brother's_, house to his own. There he had deposited her at the tiny kitchen table they were currently sitting at.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Embry looked up at her with a startled expression, almost as if he had forgotten she was there at all. He shook his head tersely once before dropping his gaze back down to his lap.

A moment passed before Bella attempted conversation again, "It's ok to be angry Em, just talk to me, I can't help you if you don't talk."

Embry's stony eyes caught hers again; the only sign of his emotions was the faint tremble in his voice when he finally spoke, "Did you see the look on his face?"

Bella reached out but he pulled his hands away a little too forcefully, inadvertently pushing his chair away from the table.

"We were six when his dad died," he emphasized the 'his', "after the funeral we were hanging out in Jake's garage and Quil was acting like nothing happened. Nobody knew what to say, but then Jake put his hand on Quil's shoulder and said he was sorry about his dad."

Embry smiled faintly, "Quil punched him right in the nose. He said he _wasn't_ sorry 'cause his dad had to die so Taha Aki could have a strong warrior. I think that's what his mom told him. Quil loved his dad; he thought he was the best thing around. He used to tell me he wished that he was my dad too, so I could know how awesome it was to have him as a father."

Embry pinched his eyes closed, scrubbing his hands over his face, "Who would've thought huh? He _loved_ his dad, and I ruined it."

"Oh Em, it isn't your fault, you didn't –"

"And now cause I fucked up the whole fucking gene pool I stole his imprint too."

He had stood at this point, walking away from the table and pacing the cracked linoleum kitchen floor. He was shaking, not with the phase, but with silent wracking sobs.

Bella hesitated before standing and following his path to the far side of the kitchen, his back was to her but it was obvious he sensed her approach by the tensing of his back. Without a word she wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head in the middle of his back, breathing in that heady scent that she so loved.

"You're allowed to be angry Embry, but don't be angry at yourself, be angry at your dad and even Old Quil, they hurt _both_ of you, not just Quil. He was your dad too, you deserved to know him."

Embry's hands came to rest on top of her own, "Did you see that old bastard laughing? Like it was some big fucking game. Like my life is some big fucking _joke_ for everyone else to laugh at."

"Oh Em," she crooned, nuzzling his back. She would never get used to how pleasantly warm his skin was compared to anything else she had ever known.

He lifted his hands from her, gently prying them from his waist so he could turn to look at her, "I'm sorry."

He looked so broken in that moment that Bella wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in her arms and hold him until everything was better.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Embry Call."

"I fucked this imprint up for you too Bella, Quil is your soul mate, your perfect match and I shot that to hell."

Reaching forward resolutely she grasped on his hands in her own and lifted it to her heart, "Do you feel that? That's my heart beating for you. _You_ are my soul mate."

xXx

Quil felt like running until he was too exhausted to remember the past half hour at all, but even in wolf form the words haunted him, playing back in his mind like some sick slow motion train wreck.

"_Quil, Embry is your brother, the eldest son of your father, the oldest Ateara. It would only make sense that his blood would call to Swan blood."_

"_I've known for years, nobody had to tell me. When you phased I saw it, your imprint blocked in favor of your elder brother. Embry cannot imprint but his bond to Bella will be as if it was an imprint."_

"_No my boy, you will _never_ imprint. Bella should have been your imprint and I have foreseen no soul that will ever beckon yours quite as much as hers."_

His grandfather's words ran on a constant circuit, blocking out the rest of the earlier conversation. His brother and his imprinted, mated, because his father couldn't keep it in his parents and be the family man everybody had painted him to be.

He sorely wanted to punch something, but punching wasn't a natural wolf reflex and there was nothing readily available to tear apart. Damn if he could get near that redheaded leech right now their problems would be solved.

**So Swan took my advice, huh?**

So involved in his own thoughts, Quil hadn't even realized when Paul phased in.

**What the fuck are you talking about Lahote? Fuck outta' here.**

**No can do, I'm on patrol. Tough break though kid.**

**Kid? We're the same age fuckwad.**

Paul laughed internally, **I told Swan to kiss you, you know.**

**Why the fuck would you do that?**

**You and Call deserved to know the truth and none of these hypocrites were gonna tell you and I **_**couldn't**_** tell you myself.**

**How do you know about it?**

**My dad used to hang around with yours, before we moved to Tacoma. When Call's mom got knocked up he told my Dad, who told me. I tried to tell Sam but he ordered me not to talk about it to either of you, said your batshit crazy grandfather would take care of it.**

**Sam knows?**

**Sam **_**thinks**_** he knows, too stupid to realize we're all just Old Quil's puppets. The whole fucking pack, hell the whole **_**tribe**_**. Think about it Ateara, he's the one who told Embry Bella was his mate, he could've told you that instead right? I mean he said he had a vision but who knows. **

**What are you getting at Paul?**

**You carry the family name kid, not Call. If he's gotta give up one of his grandkids to a pale face he's obviously gonna pick the bastard. Embry didn't block your damn imprint, your good old gramps did. **

**Why should I listen to anything you say? **

**Cause dipshit I don't give a fuck, Sam's alpha he's looking out for the whole pack so he follows your grandpa's word and the old man has a, what's that thing we learned about in history? Oh yeah, a **_**vested interest**_** in how this turns out. I'm just one pack brother looking out for another pack brother. If you think Embry is the reason you don't have Bella, well you're stupid, but it means you and big bro will be divided, you're playing into your grandpa's hand. C'mon Ateara, I know your dumb as shit but even you gotta realize that.**

**Fuck.**

**Yea, pretty much. Maybe it's time to go off the grid Ateara, Sam's got us all convinced Jake is gonna take Bella away from Embry cause that's what Old Quil told him. Ever think that maybe he's just afraid that if Jake is alpha he won't listen to him like Sam does?**

**So what do you want to do, join Jake's pack?**

**Baby alpha is a pain in the ass and too fucking noble, but he's a born leader, he won't fall for your grandpa's shit.**

Quil didn't like this, he wasn't used to trusting Paul, he didn't know if he even should be trusting Paul, but Jake was his best friend.

**So we go to Jake? **

**Yea, but first we gotta find your bro, I think he needs in on this. If we leave him with Sam your grandpa will eat him alive.**

xXx

Bella and Embry had somehow found themselves back at her house in her bedroom, his long frame stretched diagonally across the bed though his feet still hung off, and her hunched over her desk trying to get some homework done.

This quiet, normal night was exactly what they both needed right now. A chance to be teenagers, without the whole wacky paternity, supernatural bits. Embry had never appreciated normal so much as he did now that it was gone.

Bella had just finished up calculus and was about to ask Embry if he wanted a late dinner when he vaulted from the bed to standing in front of the window at a superhuman speed.

"What are they doing here?"

Peering over his shoulder Bella looked out her window to the forest edge. A dark chocolate brown wolf was standing shoulder to shoulder with a slightly smaller dark silver wolf.

"Is that Quil?"

"And Paul."

"Should you go see what they want?"

Embry let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, you stay here. Ok?"

Bella nodded, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Embry smiled, "And I was right the first time wasn't I?"

He leaned towards her planting a sound kiss on her forehead, "I'll be right back Bell, I just gotta see what they want."

"Ok and Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't expect the worst, Quil has _always_ been your best friend, I don't think that's going to change even because of this."

Embry nodded, "I'll be back."


End file.
